Deal with the Devil
by Gawdzilla
Summary: On her death bed, Kushina makes a deal with the Kyuubi for her protect and raise her son. Kyuubi agrees and with the help of her younger brothers Kurama and Jaeger raise Naruto not only to be the strongest Ninja ever but to be the next Kyuubi no Kitsune!
1. The Deal

Naruto:

Deal with the Devil:

Chapter 1:

The Deal

AN: Just another one of my Naruto Fan Fics that in realty will probably never get finished or put on . And if by some miracle it gets up then it's the end of the world.

Uzumaki Kushina was dying. That was the cold hard truth. As she lying down on her hospital bed waiting for the end to come, the door opened and Sarutobi walked in with a bundle in his arms.

She looked over and weakly said, "Hey …there…Old Man."

Sarutobi smiled sadly and walked over to her bed and said, "Hello to you too." He then handed her the bundle and said, "I believe he belongs to you."

Kushina looked down to see the sleeping face of her son Naruto. She smiled at how much he looked like his father, yet her eyes took on a melancholy look when she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. "So he went through it after all?"

"Indeed. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. His body is getting ready to be placed in the Hokage mausoleum. The doctors have informed me you don't have much time left; I can have it arranged for you to be buried alongside him." Sarutobi said sadly.

"What will become of Naruto?" She said.

"There is an emergency meeting soon to discuss just that. I am sure there will be those calling for the boys' life, but you have my word that no harm will ever come to him." He said.

"Thank…you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Sarutobi nodded and then left the room and headed to the Hokage mansion where he would fight tooth and nail so that Naruto could live.

When Sarutobi was gone she said softly, "No matter what happens, you will still be hated. No matter what there will still be those who wish to take your life. It is my duty as a mother to protect you from harm Naru-chan. Yet I don't have much time left." She then started to cry. After a minute or two of crying an idea came to her.

She then looked down upon on her son and undid the bundle and looked at the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay. She knew what she had to do. She then dried her eyes and whispered to Naruto, 

"Remember this Naru-chan, your father and I love you with all our hearts and that we will always be looking out for you." She then kissed Naruto's forehead and then started to perform and long series of hand signs. Then after the last hand sign nothing happened save for Kushina closing her eyes.

While on the outside it looked like Kushina had just fallen asleep but in reality Kushina was inside Naruto's mind. She was currently standing in front of a giant cage watching the Kyuubi trying to escape.

"It's useless to try to escape. The seal is too strong for even the likes of you." Kushina said.

"Who are you?" the Kyuubi demanded.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, mother of Naruto Uzumaki, your jailer, and wife of Namikaze Minato the man who sealed you away." She said.

"Come to gloat have you? No matter for one day I will escape and then I'll have my revenge." Kyuubi roared.

"I have not come to gloat. I'm here to make a deal." She said.

Now this was the last thing the Kyuubi expected. "What is it you want human?" The Kyuubi asked.

"Because of you being sealed inside of him my son will be feared and hated. And even though Minato wants him to be seen as a hero, there is no doubt in my mind that this village will shun him and try to kill him. So I beg you, as a mother, please protect my son." She asked as she bowed before the Kyuubi.

"And what's in it for me?" The Kyuubi asked.

"You can use my body as a vessel for your soul, but not your chakra." Kushina said.

"So if I protect the kit, I get to use your body as a vessel? That's a very tempting offer. I'll agree to it if I can have access to my chakra." The Kyuubi said.

"I'll accept your demands if you swear to only use your chakra to protect Naruto and not destroy Konoha." Kushina said.

"I the Kyuubi no Kitsune swear on my honor as Queen of the Demon Kitsunes to protect your kit and raise him." The Kyuubi said.

"Queen?" Kushina said.

"Come now Kushina, you of all people should know that men can't get anything done and are the dumbest creatures on this planet. All they do is destroy; while we on the other hand create new life." The Kyuubi said. "I accept your terms." She added.

"Thank… you." Kushina said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She then started to perform a long sequence of hand signs and when she stopped there was a bright flash of light.

Kyuubi opened her eyes and found herself sitting in the hospital with a bundle in her arms. She then realized that she was free from the god forsaken cell. She then smirked and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and said, "Well Kit, it looks like it's going to be you and me from here on. I'll honor my part of the deal that I made with your mother but I have special plans for you my dear Naru-chan." Naruto then woke up and started to cry. "You must be hungry." Kyuubi said as she unzipped her hospital gown and let Naruto suckle on her breast.

Once Naruto was fed, she placed him in his crib and then got up out of bed and looked into the mirror. She looked exactly like Kushina even down to the slightest detail. "Well at least her hair is red." She said. "And I will admit for a human, she has is quite good looking and she has an unbelievable amount of chakra." She added. She then tried to access her chakra but couldn't. "Damn it! Why won't it work? That's right she said I could only use the chakra when protecting Naruto. Hmm let's see what happens when I do this." She then thought up a situation where Naruto was in trouble but nothing happened.

"Damn it! Why won't it work?" She said out loud.

"_Because Naruto isn't in real trouble." _Said the voice of Kushina in Kyuubi's mind.

"How are you still alive?" Kyuubi asked.

"_The Jutsu I used fused us into one being. While you might be in control I'll be here in the back of your mind watching you Kyu-chan." _Said Kushina. "_But since you want to make sure you can use your chakra, here is some to wet your whistle." _She added

Red chakra began to emit from a seal on Kyu/Kushina's stomach, she then looked in the mirror and saw that she now had red eyes and whisker marks.

She smirked and then with a snap of her fingers a giant scroll appeared in front of her. "Since you never had a summoning contract and since I will be using "our" body from here on end. It would be wise for me to sign the Fox contract." She then signed the contract, and then quickly performed the summoning jutsu.

With a poof a silver fox and a gray fox appeared. "Who has summoned us?" The Gray Fox asked.

"It's me Jaeger you tectonic twit." Kyuubi said with a sneer.

"Onee-san is that you?" The Silver Fox asked.

"Indeed it is Kurama." She said.

"What happened to you Ane-chan?" Jaeger asked.

Kyuubi glared at him and said, "I was getting to that you baka. Any way this is the story. I was summoned from our home by one Uchiha Madara. He then used his Sharingan to control me and forced me to attack this village. Its leader sealed me away inside his infant son. His mother was dying and made a deal with me. If I protected her son and raised him, I could use her body as a vessel. I wanted access to 

my chakra which is still sealed inside the boy, but his mother out foxed me and now a part of her soul resides in me and she's the only one who will allow me access to my chakra."

"I see. So then you will remain here and raise the kit?" Jaeger asked.

"I gave her my word. Plus the kit has my chakra." Kyuubi said.

"So what are your orders Onee-san?" Kurama asked.

"I want you to report to the rest of our kind that their Queen is fine and that if anything is needed she can be reached in Konoha under the name of Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Also bring back my emergency scroll. Then I want you to report back here for further orders understood." Kyu said. "Also could you be snappy about it." She added.

"As you wish Onee-san." Kurama replied then he poofed away.

"What about me Ane-chan?" Jaeger asked.

"You my dim witted otouto are to do nothing. Kurama should be back shortly and after that we have a Council meeting to crash." Kyu said with a smile.

Jaeger walked over to Naruto crib and peeked inside. "You know Ane-san for a human he's kind of cute." He said.

Kyu walked over to the crib and said, "You better be nice to him Jaeger because from this day forth he's my heir."

Jaeger's eyes opened wide and he said, "You can't be serious? He's a human!"

"I'm serious. The elders have been pushing me to find a mate so I can give birth to an heir. And due to the current circumstances a heir has been handed to me on a silver platter." She said.

"But he's a human." Jaeger said.

"It makes no difference. All the male Kitsunes that have tried to court me were bigger bakas than you Jaeger. Besides if the boy's father could defeat me think of what he could have done to them." Kyu said.

"You have a point." Jaeger replied. "But he's still human." He added.

"For now at least…." She said with a smirk.

"Huh? Wait a sec…oh! Ane-chan you're a genius!" Jaeger said.

"No need to state the obvious." Kyu said.

"How long will it take?" Jaeger asked.

Kyu shrugged and said, "Depends on how fast I can figure out the seal that keeps my chakra sealed inside him. I've never come across a seal this complex before."

But as soon as she said that her knees buckled and she grabbed her head in pain. "Ane-chan what's wrong?"

Kyu cried out in pain but managed to say, "I…don't…know…you imbecile! But…I…have an idea." She then focused through the pain and retreated into the depths of her mind.

Deep inside her mind Kyu, in her human form (from this point on every time Kyu is in human form when she is inside her mind she looks like Kushina except with claws, tails, pointed ears, red eyes and whisker marks), stood in front of Kushina with a frown on her face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"What are your intentions for my son?" Kushina demanded.

"My intentions are quite simple; train him to be the strongest ninja in history. Plus kill the man who forced me to attack your home as well as have him be the next Kyuubi." Kyu replied.

"You're not going to turn him into a demon!" Kushina said.

"I'm not turning him into just a normal demon I'm going to turn him into the next King of the Demon Kitsunes which in turns makes him King of all Demons." Kyu said. "It's for the Kits best interests." She added. Then Kyu smiled seductively and walked up to Kushina and started to play with her hair. She then whispered lustfully in her ear, "And besides what can you do to stop eh Ku-chan?"

Kushina's cheeks were almost as red as her hair as she stood frozen as the Queen of Demons started to feel her up. "Wh…what…do…you…want?" Kushina mumbled.

Kyu smirked and said, "Why I want you of course my dear Ku-chan." She then slid her fingers up Kushina's thigh making Kushina tremble. "But unfortunately Ku-chan, I have to go and make sure "our" Naru-chan gets the respect he deserves. But after that I give you my word that I'll be back to finish what I started." She said. "Let me give you a taste of what's to come." She then moved in and kissed Kushina right on the lips as her hand slid further up Kushina's thigh right into her vagina and started stroke her insides.

Kushina tried to moan but Kyu's lips made it impossible for her to make a sound. Kyu broke the kiss and said, "See you later Ku-chan." Then she disappeared leaving a flustered and wet Kushina.

When Kyu opened her eyes she saw Jaeger looking at her with a smirk on his gray muzzle. "You like her don't you Ane-chan?"

"Well let's just say there are some defiant perks to this deal. Besides I have my needs." Kyu said.

"So whose better in the sack her or Shukaku?" Jaeger asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow morning. And speaking of my favorite Tanuki, do you what happened to her?" She asked.

"Last I heard she was somewhere in Kaze." He replied.

"We'll as soon as we set up shop here, I'll have to have someone look for her." She said.

Right after she said that there was a poof of smoke and out appeared a handsome man who stood 5'11 with long silver hair, pointed ears, whisker marks on his cheeks dressed in a silver trench coat over a green turtle neck sweater. He was also wearing dark blue pants and shoes.

"Good you're back." Kyu said.

Kurama nodded and reached into his coat's pocket and tossed a scroll to Kyu and said, "He's the scroll Onee-san." Kyu caught it and walked into the restroom to change. Kurama then turned to Jaeger and said, "So are you going to get dressed?"

Jaeger snorted and then with a poof he transformed into a 5'10 man with short gray hair with a red bandana. He was wearing a green ninja vest over a navy blue t-shirt and pants with brown boots. He also had a katana strapped to his back.

"That's better." Kurama said.

Jaeger shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."

"You boys ready?" said Kyu's voice.

The two turned around to see their sister in a crimson red business suit complete with skirt and black pantyhose, also with black high heel shoes, and with a white blouse underneath that gave a decent view of her cleavage. She also wore a black haori over her shoulders instead of wearing it. On the back of the haori was the Kanji for 9 along with a picture of a fox.

"Lookin good Ane-chan." Jaeger said with a grin.

"I always look good." She said. She then walked up to the crib and picked up Naruto.

"You're taking the kit with us?" Jaeger asked.

"You think I would just leave him here? Besides I'll need my chakra to scare the shit out of those pitiful humans." She said as she left the room with Naruto sleeping in her arms and Kurama and Jaeger following behind her.

Inside Konoha's Council Chamber it was complete chaos. The council members were yelling at each other about whether or not Naruto should live.

Sarutobi rubbed his temple; this was not going the way he had planned. Sure he had expected people to argue over it but not to this degree. But there were two things that really surprised him, one was that his political rival Danzo was taking his side, but deep down he knew it was that they could turn Naruto in to the ultimate weapon of Konoha. The other was that the council was completely divided on the matter.

Konoha's council was usually made up of the Hokage, the village elders, the clan heads and some elected members from the civilians. Very rarely did council meetings go over nicely but right now it was as worst as it could get.

Sarutobi was tired of all the arguing and let loose a wave of killer intent that was so great it froze everyone in the room. Even though he was 56 years old he was still the strongest ninja in the room, or at least for the moment he was.

Everyone quieted down and one of the civilian council members said, "For the safety of Konoha the child's life must be sacrificed."

"What would you know about Konoha's safety Takeda-san? All you do is own a furniture store, how can you condemn a child who has done nothing to you to death?" said Uchiha Fugaku.

"For once in my life I agree with you Uchiha, Takeda-san what do you know about the safety of this village?" Hyuga Hiashi said.

But before Takeda could defend himself Aburame Shibi spoke for the first time that night and said, "Who are the boy's parents? I highly doubt the Yondaime just randomly found a baby and decided to seal the Kyuubi in it."

The council was quite again. Many of the council members had never actually thought of how the Yondaime acquired the child.

Sarutobi was about to answer when the door to the council chamber was kicked open and in walked Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina with a bundle in her arms and flanked by two men. The one on her right looked to be in his mid twenties while the one on her right looked to be in his late teens.

As she walked in Sarutobi immediately knew that the women before them was not Kushina. Why; for one she held herself in a way that Kushina never did, she had whisker marks on her cheeks and he knew for a fact that Kushina would never be caught dead wearing a skirt.

Kyu smirked as she saw the surprised looks on the human's faces. She then said, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Who are you? You are not Kushina and why did you bring Naruto here? And who are those people accompanying you?" Sarutobi demanded.

While everyone looked at Sarutobi like he was crazy, Hiashi saw why he made those remarks. While he did not know Kushina personally he knew for a fact that she did not have whisker marks on her cheeks. He then activated his Byukagan and was shocked at what he saw.

Her chakra network was crimson red and the bundle in her arms was in fact a baby boy with a seal on his stomach holding an infinite amount of chakra. Then it hit him, he knew Kushina was supposed to give birth to a child today, and he knew that the Yondaime was going to name his son Naruto after a character in his sensei's books.

"He sealed the Kyuubi into his own son?" Hiashi said out loud.

Now everyone looked at Hiashi like he was crazy, save for Sarutobi. Kyu chuckled and said, "You figured that with you Byukagan didn't you Hyuga-san? To answer your earlier question Aburame-san, Minato-kun or as you call him the Yondaime sealed the great and power Kyuubi no Kitsune into his own son. He did it hoping that he would be seen as a hero instead of the "monster" sealed within him."

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are and what have you done with Kushina?" Sarutobi demanded.

"Well then to answer your question; for you are right I am not Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina." She then paused and let loose a wave of killer intent and her chakra. The humans before he quivered in fear as she said, "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kyu then turned and handed Naruto to Jaeger. She then started to walk around the council table with a predatory smirk on her face. "Now I bet your wondering how in the nine hells is this possible? The answer is very simple. You see Minato-kun was an idealist; he put his faith into the people of Konoha believing that they would treat his son like a hero. Kushina on the other hand was more of a realist. Maybe it was because she was born in Uzu, and remembered how she was alienated when she first moved here." She then paused as she continued to pace around the table. "Regardless, she knew that even if Naruto was allowed to live there would be people wishing for her son's life and that he would be hated. She knew she her time was short so she made a deal with me, she would give up her body as a vessel for my soul and in turn I would raise and protect her son. Sure we added few extra things on to the bargain. Naturally I jumped at the opportunity of freedom. I had been only sealed away for less than an hour but I was already going insane, I can only imagine what it would have been like being locked away for the rest of my days." She said.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Danzo spoke, "So you're here to finish us off then?"

"Quite the contrary really, I'm just here to be the mother to my dear little Naru-chan. And to be honest what you humans do is your own business." She replied.

"Then why did you attack our village?" Sarutobi asked.

"The answer is a simple one: I was forced too." She said. "As the Queen of all Kitsune, I must admit I am a bit of a control freak." She added.

"Believe me she's always been a control freak." Jaeger added.

Kyu gave her younger brother a dirty look and then turned back to the council and said, "Before I continue allow me introduce my younger brothers. Kurama is the one to my right and the baka to my left is Jaeger." She then said, "Now if there are anymore interruptions, I can continue. Being the Queen and all has made me bit of a control freak. Just recently one of your missing-nin, Orochimaru used an ancient forbidden jutsu to summon and for a brief while controlled me. During my time under his power he sent me to attack this village. So if you want to blame someone for the attack on the village blame him. " She then paused and said, "I hate losing control and for what he did to me and this village I can guarantee you I will make his end slow and painful."

Sarutobi slumped in chair. Once again his wayward pupil had tried to destroy Konoha. He then sat up straight and said, "What has transpired here tonight is now considered an S-class secret punishable by death if broken. Also I'm now making a new law: If anyone tells Naruto or anyone of Naruto's generation about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is now forbidden and is punishable by death."

Kyu shrugged and said, "You can make as many laws as you want but it doesn't matter. People will still see him as a monster. To those of you who have children, I don't care if you teach your kids to hate or fear me because it doesn't bother me one bit. But in regards to Naruto, let the children decide if they want to be friends with him or not." She then turned around and was about to leave but then she said, "I almost forgot to give you this." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a check. She then walked over to Sarutobi and handed him it.

When Sarutobi saw how much the check was worth his eyes shot open "It's a check for 100 million Ryo." She said. The council once again was silent but everyone looked shocked. "It's for those who lost family members or their families earlier today. Think of it as apology of sorts." She added then she headed for the door.

"How do you have this much money?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm over 600 years old. I'd be a fool if I didn't have a stash of emergency cash in your banks. Plus I know Kushina and Minato's bank account. Also Kushina was the daughter of the Daimyo of Uzu so this is barely a scratch of our cash fund, so don't worry." She then took Naruto from Jaeger and then left the council chamber with her brothers' right behind her.

After the trio of Kitsunes left they council chamber they proceed to leave the building and walked out onto the dark streets of Konoha.

"So Ane-chan where are we going to live?" Jaeger asked.

"It's a miracle, Jaeger asked an intelligent question." Kyu said sarcastically which earned a chuckle from Kurama and a snort from Jaeger. "To answer question, Minato and Kushina currently have a three 

bedroom apartment that we're going to be living in. But they were in the process of building a clan compound near where the Hyuga clan lives." She said.

"Pardon my asking but why did you lie back in the council chamber Onee-san?" Kurama asked.

"The answer is simple: I don't want them knowing than an Uchiha can control me. By placing the blame on Orochimaru I can prevent the Uchihas from trying to figure out how to control me and also to take some of the blame off Naru-chan. " She answered.

The rest of the walk they traveled in silence. When they reached the apartment they walked in and made their self's at home.

The apartment was a two story building in one of the nicer parts of Konoha. The first floor consisted of a small living room, a dining table, a kitchenette and a bathroom. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, one was the master bedroom with a walk in closet and attached bathroom. The other two rooms shared a bathroom.

Once inside Kyu turned to her brothers and said, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day; so Naru-chan and I are going to bed." She then turned around and went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Jaeger sat down on the couch while Kurama walked into the kitchen. After searching for a bit he found a tea kettle and started to boil some water for tea.

"Care for a cup?" Kurama asked.

"Sure." Jaeger answered.

Kurama nodded and pulled out two mugs. Soon the tea kettle was whistling and he poured the hot water into the mugs and put the tea bags into the mugs. He then walked over to Jaeger and handed him a mug.

Jaeger gave a nod of thanks and then asked, "So Kurama, what your opinion of this whole thing?"

Kurama sipped his tea then paused for a moment to consider his answer. "Well to be honest, it could be a lot worse. Plus the benefits that we get out of it aren't really that bad. And besides I think running an empire out of town is probably better than out of a cave." He said. "So what's your opinion?"

"Well so far it's been alright. This apartment seems a little small for four people but with the idea of an actual compound being built I can handle it. Plus Ane-chan actually seems pretty happy about this whole thing. And if she's happy I'm happy." Jaeger said.

"I think the idea of being a mother is what makes her happy." Kurama said.

"You think so?" Jaeger asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Since you're the youngest you probably didn't know that Onee-san always wanted to have kits of her own." Kurama said.

"Then why didn't she? Hell she could have had a whole liter before I was even born." Jaeger said.

"Well it's not that simple. She wanted a mate that was at least as powerful as her, and since no one in the entire empire comes close to matching her power she couldn't have one." He said. He then added, "But now she can raise the son of the man who defeated her. A man worthy of procreating with her."

"So that explains why she bats for the other team." Jaeger said.

"Exactly, we all have needs. And Oneesan is no different. With other women she can experience, to an extent, the pleasures that come with sex." Kurama said.

"Well I bet she's going at it right now in her mind." Jaeger said. Kurama raised an eyebrow to this. Jaeger then smirked and said, "I can't believe I know something you don't! Ah…I got to savor this moment." Kurama gave him a look that told him that he wasn't amused. "It's just a joke Kurama. Anyway since a part of Kushina's soul is still inside her body there is enough of her to make a body in her mind to do with as she pleases. And since she already gave Kushina a preview, I can only assume that right now the main event is going on." He added.

Kurama nodded and said, "That sounds about right." The two brothers continued to chit chat about random stuff until Kurama said, "Anyway I'm off to bed. See you in the morning." He then got up from the chair he was sitting in and went up the stairs leaving Jaeger alone in the living room.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Kyu was asleep in a red nightgown with Naruto right next to her. Though to most anyone she looked to be sleeping peacefully if one looked closer they would notice a slight perverted grin on her face.

Deep within her mind the main event as Jaeger predicted had indeed happened. But within Kyu's mind time had no meaning. Seconds in the real world would seem like hours in her mind. And while Kyu might have been only asleep for about an hour, hour's worth of hot sexy girl on girl love making had occurred.

Currently in her mind, both Kushina and Kyu were laying under the covers of a crimson red bed shaped like a heart. Kyu curled up next Kushina and said, "So how was it?"

Kushina who was exhausted and tired managed to say,"I've never done anything like that before."

Kyu smiled and playful smile and said, "I'll take that as a yes then." Her smile disappeared and she asked, "What was he like?"

Kushina rolled over to look at Kyu and asked, "Who?"

Kyu said, "Minato."

Kushina eyes dropped for a second as she remembered all the wonderful times she had spent with her husband. After a minute she said, "He was a dream come true. He's was kind, strong, funny but words can't really describe him. I might not have realized it when I first met him but I fell in love with him the 

first time I saw those baby blues of his." Tears started to fall from her eyes and she said, "Oh Kami I miss him so much."

Kyu wrapped her arms around the crying Kushina in attempt to comfort her. Kushina gladly accepted the embrace. "There there now, I'm sure where ever Minato is he's watching over you and Naruto." Kyu said as she wiped away Kushina's tears.

Kushina looked into the red eyes of her duplicate and said, "Thank you Kyu-chan."

Kyu smiled and caressed Kushina's face with her hand and said, "Anything for you Ku-hime. Now get some sleep." Kushina nodded and drifted off to sleep. As soon as her lover was asleep, Kyu too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Kyu had said Minato was watching Kushina and Naruto she couldn't have been more right. Though currently in the belly of the Shinigami, Minato's soul was currently passed out in a pool of blood due to massive nosebleed he suffered from watching the soul of his wife make hot passion love to her vixen counterpart.

The next day was a day of mourning for Konoha. At noon there was a massive funeral for the Hokage and all those who lost their lives the day before. Sarutobi gave the eulogy and during in he told the village on how Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his own son to save them all. He also issued the law forbidding anyone to discuss the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto to Naruto or any of those of his generation. He neglected to mention the deal Kushina made with Kyu.

Later that afternoon Sarutobi sat in the Hokage's office seated in front of Jiraiya, who arrived hours after the council meeting the previous night, Kakashi and Rin.

"Why wasn't Kushina-san at the funeral?" Rin asked.

But before anyone could answer Rin, there was tapping sound. Sarutobi turned around to see a brown fox with a little knap sack around its neck sitting outside the window tapping on the glass. Sarutobi got out of his chair and opened the window. The fox hoped inside and then hopped onto the desk.

"Thanks for letting me in." The fox said. Now normally people might freak out when they see a talking animal but since three out of the four ninjas in the room could summon talking animals they weren't surprised.

The fox then reached inside his sack and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sarutobi. "This is from her highness." The fox said. "All right my jobs done. Later" he said and then disappeared with a poof.

"What does it say Hokage-sama?" Rin asked.

Sarutobi unrolled his scroll and read it out loud, "To Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, you are cordially invited to have tea with me this afternoon at 2:00 PM. Also if 

you can please bring the following people: Hatake Kakashi, Kurosaki Rin and the Sannin Jiraiya with you that would be wonderful. Sincerely, Lady Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina"

"Ok something's up." Jiraiya said. "I've known Kushina for all long time and never has she never used the title of Lady before." He added.

"Well Jiraiya let's just say Kushina hasn't been acting herself recently. Any way it's almost 2 so we better get going." Sarutobi said.

The four left the Hokage's office and the proceeded to leave the Hokage Mansion. They walked along the streets of Konoha on the way to Kushina's apartment.

Once they got there Sarutobi knocked on the door and soon it was answered by Kurama. "Ah Hokage-sama right on time," Kurama said as he let them into the apartment.

"Onee-san will be right down." Kurama said as he went to the kitchen to fix the tea. As soon as the four sat down in the living room they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked.

He was answered by the sound of a baby wailing and then a loud voice yelling, "For the love of Inari will you please stop crying! I fed you, I rocked you, I cuddled with you and I made sure your diaper was changed! What is it that you want!" the answer was crying. "That's it you leave me no choice. Nehan Shōja no Jutsu!" Then the crying stopped and was replaced by soft sound of a sleeping baby.

They then heard footsteps and Kyu came down the stairs with a look of utter annoyance on her face. "That brat is just like Jaeger when he was a kit. He never stops crying." She said to Kurama. Kurama made a gesture with his head. Kyu turned around and saw that they had company.

Kyu chuckled and said, "Sorry that you had to see that, Naru-chan is a bit of a handful." She then sat down in one of chairs in the living room.

"She's seems normal enough." Kakashi said.

"What's that supposed to mean brat?" Kyu said with a glare.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Rin chuckled at the comment. Sarutobi then said, "I must inquire as why you invited us here today."

Kyu then nodded to Kurama as he then performed some quick hand seals. The others noticed and looked at Kyu with a question look. "There is nothing to fear. Kurama just performed a jutsu that will prevent anyone from listening in on us." She said.

"So what is it you want Kyuubi-dono?" Sarutobi asked.

"My subjects call me Kyuubi-dono, Kyu is fine." Kyu said.

"Well then Kyu, why is it that you called us here." Sarutobi asked.

"Before I say what I need to say, I better inform them about what really is going on." She said.

Kyu of course was referring to Kakashi, Rin and Jiraiya. She then told the three who she was and what happened the night before.

"So let me get this straight, Orochimaru summoned and had you attack Konoha. Then Minato sealed you away into Naruto. Sarutobi-sensei then gave Naruto to Kushina. She then made a deal with you in which you take her body and in return you protect and raise Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, that's what I told the council. But I bend the truth a bit to satisfy the council's thirst for the truth." Kyu said.

"So what's the real truth?" Sarutobi asked.

"The real truth is that I was not summoned by Orochimaru. I was summoned by the one known as Uchiha Madara. He used his Sharingan to control me and sent me to exact his revenge on this village." She said. "The reason I lied back at the council was that I dint want the Uchiha or anyone else getting any ideas."

"Why tell us this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because there is still a part of Kushina in me; she thought very highly of all of you. She considered you family. And if there's one thing I've learned through the 650 years I have been alive, you can always trust family. She trusted you and so do I. That's why I called you here today, to tell you the truth and to ask for your help." She said.

"Our help?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly, I have a favor to ask of the three of you." She said. "Rin, Kushina thought of you as the little sister she never had, I'm going to need your help with raising Naruto. I know that you have a busy schedule at the hospital, but once everything settles down I would like to hire you to help take care of him. As you can tell from earlier I'm not the most patient fox around." She added.

"Of course I'll help." Rin said.

"Now Kakashi I know you've been made a member of the ANBU but if you could keep an eye out for Naruto when he gets older that would be most appreciated." Kyu said.

Kakashi then replied, "No problem."

"Last but not least Jiraiya; I know that Minato was the son you never had and that your Naruto's godfather but my favor to ask might be the hardest to do. Rumors have reached me of a group of Shinobi trying to collect the Biju. If you could find any information on them that would be most appreciated. Also if you could find the location of Shukaku the Ichibi that would be great, if you do find her tell her "Kyu sent me" she'll know what it means." Kyu said.

Jiraiya nodded and then said, "Sure."

"Thank you." Kyu said. "Hokage-sama I know of Minato's and Kushina's plan to build a clan compound; who would you recommend as a contractor?" she asked.

"I have a friend who lives in a nearby town. He's work is of the upmost quality. He can be here in a few days to look over the plans." Sarutobi replied.

"Good. Also Jaeger mentioned this morning an interest in becoming a Shinobi. I was wondering if that would be possible." Kyu said.

"Certainly, we need all the help we can get." Sarutobi said.

"Good. Well then who wants tea?" She said.

Kurama then brought the tea and passed everyone a mug. Kyu then raised her mug and said, "To Minato, Kushina and Naruto."

The other raised their mugs and said, "To Minato Kushina and Naruto."

They then took a drink and began to chit chat about various things. An hour later they left leaving Kurama and Kyu to themselves.

Three days later, Sarutobi's contractor friend Yamamoto came to visit them. Kyu showed him the blue prints for the compound. The compound consisted of a three story main building, with a basement and a two story east and a west wing connected to the main house. Behind it would be a garden and a large koi pond with a bridge leading to a shrine. In front there would be a couple of tees, grass and a couple of benches. Encasing the compound would be a fifteen foot wall. Five feet would underground while the other then feet would be above ground.

Yamamoto after seeing the blueprints he gave them an estimate of 100 million Ryo, which included materials, labor and landscaping. He also said it would take 7 to 10 months to complete and that his workers were the best and fastest in the Land of Fire. Kyu made out a check for 150 million saying she wanted it done right and done fast.

The next day Sarutobi stopped by and dropped off Kurama and Jaeger's Konoha citizen papers as well as Jaeger's hitai-ate. As soon as he got it Sarutobi made him a Jonin and then sent him on an S-ranked assassination mission. Kurama, under Kyu's orders bought a rundown bar so they could use it to run their Kitsune Empire.

Two weeks after the attack Yamamoto's men broke ground and began building the compound. Kyu somehow managed to balance helping Yamamoto supervise the construction, running her empire, training her new body and taking care of Naruto, with Rin's help of course.

Three months later they finished the construction and the Namikaze-Uzumaki family moved in. Kyu had Kurama and Jaeger place a couple of Kitsune Statues in front of their gate. Kyu then placed a jutsu on the statues so that if there was anyone who wanted to bring harm to Naruto, they couldn't enter. Needless to say this precaution came in handy the first couple of years especially when a drunk villager or ninja thought they could eliminate the Kyuubi brat. Those poor individuals were never seen again.

Eventually things in Konoha went back to normal. The majority of the people still hated Naruto even though his father had saved their lives at the cost of his own. Even Kyu in her guise as Kushina was shunned and sometimes even assaulted in the street. Yet even with a fraction of her true power Kyu mercilessly ended those poor souls' pathetic existences. Eventually over the first three years they lived in Konoha, Kyu, Kurama and Jaeger each earned reputations for people you didn't want to mess with. So whenever they went out into public people quickly turned away in fear. Eventually it became rather uneventful for the three, until one night in late December of the third year since they "moved" to Konoha.

Jaeger was up late that night patrolling the city under Kyu's orders. Kyu had told them that she had a feeling something big was going to happen. Jaeger figured she was just being paranoid, but the ambassador from Kumo arrived earlier in the day to end the ongoing war between the two villages.

Jaeger had finished his sweep of the village and was almost home when he detected an unfamiliar scent in their neighbors, which was the Hyuga Clan, compound. Never a person to leave something to chance he immediately went to investigate.

The scent he picked up turned out to be the ambassador from Kumo with an unconscious Hyuga Hinata in his arms.

He quickly jumped behind the ambassador and said, "I would advise putting the girl down and I might let you live."

The Kumo ambassador turned around and saw that Jaeger was behind him. "How the fuck did you sneak up on me?"

"It doesn't matter, put the girl down or die." Jaeger said as unsheathed his sword and pointed it the Kumo Ambassador.

"Sorry I can't do that. For you see this girl is Kumo's future." He said.

"And why is that?" Jaeger asked.

"Simple, we want the Byukagan. And as soon as this girl reaches the age in which she starts to ovulate her only use will be to produce offspring with the Byukagan." He said.

"So you're going to turn a three year old girl into a breeding mare?" Jaeger asked.

"That's the plan," The Kumo Ambassador said.

Jaeger disappeared and then with a flash the Kumo Nin's left arm was severed from his shoulder. He dropped screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees. Blood started to gush out from his wound and poured out onto the street.

"You know humans like you sicken me. You would condemn an innocent little girl to a fate of rape and anguish. And they call me a demon. Ha. You aren't even worthy enough to die by my sword." Jaeger said as his eyes turned into red slits and his whisker marks became more feral. His finger nails turned into claws and his canines became elongated.

He then ran his hand into the Kumo's Nin back, grabbed his spine and yanked it out in a way that would have made Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat happy. He then tossed the spine away and licked his blood coated hands. He quickly spit out the blood and said, "Even his blood tastes bad." He quickly reverted back to his normal human form and wiped the blood off his hands. He then picked up Hinata and made sure she was ok.

A second later Hiashi appeared with his twin brother Hizashi and about a dozen other Hyugas. When they saw the corpse they cringed and looked away while a couple of the youngest puked.

"What…what in the nine hells happened." Hiashi asked.

"This scum planned to kidnap your daughter and take her back to Kumo where when she came of age would be forced to give birth to kits so Kumo could have the Byukagan. But as you can see your daughter is safe and this scum is dead." Jaeger said as he kicked the corpse with is boot for emphasis. He then walked over to Hiashi and handed him Hinata. "As you can see she's just unconscious." He added.

Hiashi quickly took his daughter and said, "Thank…thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Just call me Jaeger." Jaeger replied.

Hiashi nodded and then turned to Hizashi and said, "Here take her back to Yuki." Hizashi took Hinata and poofed away. Hiashi then turned to the rest of them and said, "Don't just stand there go get the ANBU and the Hokage." The other Hyugas nodded and then ran off to get the Hokage and the ANBU.

Just after he said that, Kyu and Kurama appeared dressed in night robes. "I thought I smelled blood." Kyu said.

"Well it seems we've found the cause Onee-san." Kurama said.

"What the fuck happened here Jaeger." Kyu asked.

"Your brother saved my daughter from being abducted by Kumo. I owe you my daughter's life. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." Hiashi said and the he bowed before Kyu and her brothers.

Kyu smirked and said, "Well think of something you can do for us." Though in her mind she already knew what she wanted from the Hyuuga clan.

A couple of minutes later Sarutobi and Kakashi's ANBU team appeared and were shocked to see the corpse of the Kumo Ambassador. But before Sarutobi could ask what happened, Hiashi explained what had recently transpired.

Sarutobi shook his head and said, "This is not going to end well. All right I want everyone to go back home." He then turned to Kakashi and said, "Take care of this mess."

"At once Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied. He then instructed his subordinates to gather the remains.

Sarutobi then turned to Jaeger and said, "Come with me."

Jaeger nodded and then he and Sarutobi poofed away.

"Common Kurama lets go home." Kyu said. Kurama nodded and the two walked back to their compound. Once inside they walked up the stairs. At the second floor Kurama stopped and said, "See you in the morning Onee-san." He then turned and headed to his room in the east wing.

Kyu continued up the stairs to the third floor. She walked down the hall and stopped at Naruto's room to see if he was ok. He was sleeping soundly clutching Inari, his fox stuffed animal. She smiled and then closed the door and continued onto her room.

Once inside she closed the door and took off her robe and got back into bed. But as soon as she got under the covers the door opened and in came Naruto with Inari in hand. He then climbed up onto his mother's bed and said, "Kaa-san, Inari had a bad dream."

Kyu smiled and asked, "Would you and Inari like to sleep with me tonight Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded and then climbed into bed with his mother.

"Nighty night Kaa-san." Naruto yawned as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kyu smiled and kissed him on the forehead and said, "Nighty night Naru-chan." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Jaeger walked into the house to find Naruto and Kyu at the breakfast table. Naruto looked up and dashed over to hug his uncle.

"Jaeger-jisan!" Naruto said with a big smile. "We're going to go fishing today right?" Naruto asked.

Jaeger smiled sadly and ruffled up Naruto blonde spiky hair and said, "Sorry kiddo but something came up."

Naruto frowned and said, "But you promised!"

"The Hokage gave me an S-class mission." He said. Naruto pouted then ran upstairs to his room.

"He didn't give you a mission did he?" Kyu asked.

"Nope. In response for their Ambassador's death they want the bodies of Hiashi and me. The Hyuga clan decided to give them the body of Hizashi since he's Hiashi's twin. Hiashi refused and insisted that he would go but Hizashi knocked him out and took his place so he would die protecting his brother instead of dying for the Main Brach." He said.

Kyu nodded and said, "You know what to do. Also bring back Hizashi's body." Jaeger nodded and then he poofed away.

Kyu then walked up to Naruto's room to see him pouting on his bed. "I know you really wanted to go fishing with Jaeger but missions come up. You'll have to deal with those when you're a ninja."

Naruto said quietly, "I know."

Kyu smiled and then sat down next to him and said, "How bout we got to Ichiraku's for lunch today?"

This immediately raised Naruto's spirits and he jumped up and down and said, "Yay Ramen!"

Kyu smiled as she watched her son jump up and down on his bed.

Four days later Sarutobi was meeting with Danzo, Homura and Koharu. "I can't believe you actually gave into their demands Sarutobi!" Danzo said.

"It was for the greater good." Sarutobi said.

'You sent one of our best shinobi to his death." Danzo said.

But before Sarutobi could say anything there was poof of smoke and Jaeger appeared with blood stains on his clothes.

He turned to Sarutobi and said, "Mission accomplished sir. Kumo will think twice before they try anything like this again. Also I brought back Hizashi's corpse to give back to the Hyugas."

"Good work Jaeger, you're dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"How are you still alive? I watched you die?" Danzo said.

Jaeger just smirked and said, "It takes more than that to kill me." He then left the room with a gray flash leaving a bewildered Danzo and a smirking Sarutobi.

Jaeger reappeared in the Hyuuga Dojo to watch as Hiashi trained Hinata with Neji watching them with contempt.

When Hiashi saw him he freaked. "How…how are you alive?" Hiashi asked.

"Long story. I brought back Hizashi's body." He then pulled out a scroll and performed a couple of hand signs and out poofed Hizashi's body.

"Father!" Neji cried as he ran over to his father's corpse and began to cry.

Hiashi turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata were finished for today."

Hinata nodded and mumbled, "H…hai otou-sama." She then ran off.

Hiashi then turned to Jaeger and said, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Hizashi was a friend and comrade. He deserves to rest in peace with rest of his family and not in some lab in Kumo." Jaeger said. He then walked up to a crying Neji and said, "Your name's Neji right?"

"Yeah…why?" Neji asked between sobs.

Jaeger put his hand on Neji's shoulder and said, "Neji your father was a great man and died a hero. Always remember that." He then turned around and left the room leaving Neji and Hiashi alone with Hizashi's corpse.

Two years later Hiashi's wife Yuki gave birth to another daughter, which they named Hanabi. Hiashi was currently sitting in his office going over some paper work when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and in walked Kyu. "Congratulations on the baby. How's Yuki doing?"

"Thank You. She's doing fine but the doctors say she can come home in two days. So what can I do you for?" Hiashi said. Ever since the incident two years ago he and his wife Yuki became good friends with their neighbors.

"Actually I'm here to collect on the debt you owe my family." She said.

Hiashi raised his eyebrow and said, "What is it you want?"

"I want an arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata." She said. Hiashi was about to protest but Kyu cut him off and said, "Look at this way, you have two daughters one will become the next clan head and the other will become a branch member. By doing this you save one of them from that fate."

"You make a good point but what is it you want with Hinata?" He asked.

"You know that I'm training Naruto to take my place as Kyuubi right?" she asked. Hiashi nodded and the she said, "Good, now Naruto will need a good female to be his Queen and mate, I think Hinata is the perfect candidate. She'll be protected and live a happy life I give you my word."

Hiashi was silent for a few minutes but then said, "All right."

"Good." Kyu said. She pulled out a paper from her jacket. "Sign here please." She said. She then handed the document over to Hiashi who gave it a once over before signing it as well as his eldest daughters fate.

"Well I guess this call for a toast." Kyu said with a smirk. She then snapped her fingers and a bottle of sake and two cups appeared. She then poured some sake into the cups and handed on to Hiashi. She then raised her cup and said, "To the future of our children."

Hiashi raised his cup and said, "To the future of our children." Then the two drown their cups of sake and thus closing the deal.

Well folks there you go, my first attempt at M story. I was going to write a hot and juicy lesbo sceen between Kyu and Kushina but I decided against it. Anyway if you want future lemons review and tell me. I also want to thank Lord of the land of fire and Caltrava for their stories A Mother's Love and Breaking the Boundaries. They have greatly influenced how I wrote this story and how I will write this story.

Also for those of you who didn't get it Kurama is based off of Yu Yu Hakusho's Kurama and Jaeger is based off Metal Gear Solid's Frank Jaeger aka Gray Fox. Also Kyu's character is based off of Balalaika from Black Lagoon.

Here's a preview for the next chapter: While on a mission in Kiri Jaeger meets rescues someone from a terrible fate as well as meets Tsunade. Then during the Uchiha Massacre Kurama comes face to face with Uchiha Madara. See what happens and more on the next exciting chapter of Deal with the Devil!

edit: changed the Sandaime's name to his official name from the Third Data book.

Also the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter gets uploaded.


	2. Encounter of the Kaguya and Senju Kind

Naruto:

Deal with the Devil:

Chapter 2:

Encounters of the Kaguya and Senju kind

Opening AN: Wow. That's all I can say. I posted chapter 1 on Sunday at 1:30 in the morning. I got up at 8:15 the next day and had 25 emails in my inbox. One was from Netflix and the rest was a combo of reviews and story alerts. Plus about every two hours or so I've been getting more reviews and alerts.

For an author who is lucky to get five reviews for a chapter this is truly amazing. I would to thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. I would like to answer a few questions before we get to the chapter.

First off, lemons. The people have spoken and they want smut. Also people have been asking for a threesome between Minato, Kushina and Kyu. Be patient for the threesome goodness will come.

Also I would like to say personally thank you readers who told me that this story was original. That really means a lot to me. Personally I think it is very rare to find a truly original fanficiton, and for you people to say that it means a lot. Because I was just putting this in the strong Naruto and Kyuubi raised Naruto groups

But enough of my sentimental musings bring on the story.

Kyu ran her empire like a Yakuzza boss would run their gang. But instead of a gang she ruled an empire. Now normally she would run her empire out of her office at home, but she decided it was for the best to keep her professional life away from her personal life as much as possible, for Naruto's sake. So she ran her empire from the bar Kurama bought when they first came to Konoha, which they named: The Fox's Den.

The Fox's Den was a two story building that severed three purposes: the first purpose was to serve high quality alcoholic beverages to its patrons. While most people avoided it because of their fear of the owners, but some of the more battle hardened Jonins of Konoha made it their after mission drink location. The building had two basements; the first filled the second purpose of the building: Kyu's office. This was where she ruled her empire. In the subbasement was the HQ for Jiraiya's recently created spy network.

Kyu was currently sitting in her office dealing with a client. Her client was a Kitsune yokai named Stark who owned a company who built weapons and armor for demons and shinobi. He looked like he was in 

his late forties; his black hair had some gray streaks in it as well as his goatee. If this was the real world people would say he looked somewhat like Robert Downy Jr. when he played Tony Stark in _Iron Man._

"So Stark how much will the armor cost?" Kyu asked.

Stark smiled and said, "Kyu, we been friends since we were kids, this one's on the house. The kits armor will be top notch." He then took a drink from the glass of whiskey he had in his hands.

Kyu nodded and said, "Thanks Stark."

Stark then turned to his right and looked at the couch next to the wall to see a sleeping Naruto clutching Inari and with Kyu's haori draped over him like a blanket. "He's a cute kid." He said.

Kyu smiled and said, "He's my pride and joy." "Normally I don't bring him here with me, but Rin-chan, his baby sitter, was busy at the hospital all day." She added

"Is he usually this quite?" Stark asked.

"Hell no! You remember when Jaeger was a kit; well he's worse always jumping around wanting to do something. The reasons he's out like a light is the fact that I put a sleeping pill in his ramen. I love him to death but sometimes I just want to throttle him." She said.

"You've changed Kyu; five years ago I would have never thought in a million years that you would be the mother type." Stark said.

"Your right I have changed and he's the reason why. Originally I had planned to just use him to carry out my revenge on the Uchiha, but when I first saw those sapphire blue orbs of his my maternal instinct kick in probably due to Kushina's influence." She said.

Stark chuckled and said, "It must be tough keeping an eye on him. Security must a top priority."

"It is. Our compound has so many security jutsus both human and demon it's hard to keep track of them all. Plus Kurama has some of his best plants in the yard to keep the "garbage" out." She said.

"Have there been any attempts on the kid's life?" Stark asked.

"There was a bunch when he was a baby and a toddler that the three of us made a game out who could kill the most would be assailants. Kurama's currently in the lead because of his plants. But when word got out that Jaeger saved the Hyuga heiress the attacks from the locals died down. But once word got out who the kits biological father was the attacks from Iwa started. We must have killed at least 20 of their ANBU and a dozen of their best Jonin. But after we sent them the remains of one of the assailants and a letter saying anymore attacks would be considered an act of war they stopped. Right now the most he gets are dirty looks and some shops won't let him buy stuff. But it doesn't matter." She said.

"Does he have any friends with kids his age?" Stark asked.

"He plays a lot with the Hyuga Hinata, who due to my top notch negotiating skills is his fiancée but neither of them know it yet. They look pretty cute together but she's terribly shy and lacks a lot of self confidence but I'm pretty sure she'll grow out of it. He also on occasion when he's over at the Hyuga Compound hangs out with her cousin Neji. They don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but they keep it civil. Other than that he seems just happy enough just hanging out with Jaeger, Kurama, Rin, Kakashi, Jiraiya and me. " She said.

"Oh by the way, how's Jaeger doing? I heard he's a Jonin for the village now." Stark asked with mild curiosity.

"He's doing well; he's currently on the mission that you paid the village for. How's his armor coming?" she asked.

"Well then if Jaeger's on the case then the mission will be a success. His armor's almost done; our R&D division is adding our new optical camouflage to his armor, which bends the light around the wearer making them invisible. It's kind of like an artificial genjutsu. Right now it's the most advanced piece of armor available on the market, save for some of the stuff they make up in Yuki no Kuni," He said with pride.

"Well it's been fun talking to you Stark but I have another appointment." Kyu said with a smile.

Stark finished his drink and said, "It has been fun, see you around Kyu." Stark then left the room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, and she said, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked everyone's favorite crippled village elder, Danzo.

"Danzo, welcome. Please have a seat." She said. Danzo nodded and walked to the chair that Stark had vacated minutes before. "Care for a drink?" she asked.

"No thank you." He replied.

"You know I'm curious why you wished to meet with me. Apart from a few people, you and other council members avoid me like the plague." She said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You have my apologies, Kyu-sama." He said. "I came here today to discuss a possible business proposition between the two of us that will be mutually beneficial." He added.

Kyu reached into her desk and pulled out a cigar. She then put it to her lips and lit the tip with a match. Once lit she took a drag on it and blew the smoke on slowly as to savor the flavor of the expensive tobacco from Kusa no Kuni. She smirked and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What kind of proposition?"

In the forests outside of Kirigakure no Sato Jaeger was jumping through the trees. He had just completed an S-class mission given to the village by Stark. He was to hunt down and kill a runaway researcher for 

Stark Enterprises, who was hiding out in Kiri as well as bring back the data he had taken with him. The job was easier than expected, because Kiri had just been attacked by the infamous Kaguya clan.

Jaeger stopped jumping when he smelt the scent of blood close by. He looked around from the tree his was in and noticed a kid standing beside a pond looking at a flower. The boy was covered in the scent of blood. But what was weird was that the kid looked familiar.

Driven by curiosity Jaeger jumped down from the tree he was in and walked up to the kid and asked, "Hey kid, why are you out here all alone?"

The kid quickly turned around and grabbed something that came out of his arm and pointed it at Jaeger and asked with a threatening tone, "Are you with Kiri?"

Jaeger raised his hands up in the air and said, "Easy kid I'm not from Kiri." He then pointed to the Hitai-ate that was tired around his right bicep and said, "I'm from Konoha see."

The boy lowered his weapon and said, "I see." He then sat down and looked out into the forest.

Jaeger walked up to the kid and sat down next to him. "The name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Jaeger but you can call me Jaeger." He then extended out his hand.

The boy looked at him awkwardly and then slowly stuck out his hand and shook Jaeger hand and said, "My name is Kaguya Kimimaro."

As soon as Kimimaro introduced himself Jaeger suddenly realized why the kid looked familiar. During his mission while he was trying to locate the researcher he paused for a moment to watch a young boy kill a group of Kiri Chunin with relative ease.

"I watched you take out those Chunin during your clan's invasion. But unfortunately things didn't turn out so well for your clan. It must suck to be the last of your clan." Jaeger said.

Kimimaro looked down and said, "My clan meant nothing to me. All they ever used me for was fighting. They told my purpose was to fight for the clan and if they didn't need me they had me locked up in a cage. And yet with them gone I have no purpose."

Jaeger nodded and said, "A long time ago I used to think my purpose was to end lives because it seemed to be the only thing I was good at. I wasn't a natural leader and power house like my sister or a brilliant strategist like my brother. I spent many years thinking that until I met a wondering sword master who taught me many things. One of the most important lessons he taught me was this: To find your true purpose in life you have to follow your heart."

"Follow my heart?" Kimimaro asked.

"It means if you want to find a purpose in life, do what your heart tells you." Jaeger said with a grin.

"What else did your master teach you?" Kimimaro asked with curiosity.

"He taught me many things over the years I spent with him. But one of the greatest lessons he taught me was one he told me on his deathbed. You see he had saved me from a rampaging demon at the cost of his own life. As he was dying I asked him why he saved me. He told me that because I was his family. It didn't make any sense to me but then he told me this: Family is more than a blood line." He said. Kimimaro gave him a confused look. Jaeger smiled and said, "It can mean many things. One meaning is this: Just because you share the same blood doesn't mean you're a family."

"But aren't those who share the same blood a family?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes and no. A family is a group of people who love and care for each other. Think of it this way. Your clan locked you up even though you're related to them by blood. And yet there are people out there who adopt orphans like you to create a family." Jaeger said.

Jaeger stood up and said, "If you're still looking for a purpose Kimimaro I can take you to place where you can find a purpose for yourself and become a master of your own destiny. But you can only come with me if your heart tells you too." He then turned and started to walk away.

Kimimaro watched the man walk away and thought about what he had just said. He thought about how a man could give his life to a person he had no blood relationship with. He thought about how his clan locked him up and told him his only purpose was to end lives. But deep down he thought about what would happen if he followed his heart and where it would take him. He decided he could ether stay here and fend for himself or go with him and start a new life in a new village.

The choice was a simple one. He stood up and raced after Jaeger. When he caught up him he said, "I want to come with you to find my own purpose and to be the master of my own destiny."

Jaeger smiled and said, "Well then let's make tracks. I have no doubt that Kiri probably has people looking for you and besides this place reeks of snake."

Kimimaro nodded and the two walked off. But unknowing to them everyone's favorite snake loving, Michael Jackson wanna be was hiding behind a tree and glaring at them.

After a while of walking Kimimaro said, "Umm… Jaeger-sama?"

"No need for an honorific, Jaeger is fine." Jaeger said casually.

"Ok then Jaeger, do you think that I might find a family in Konoha?"

Jaeger stopped and squatted down so he was eye level with Kimimaro. He closed his eyes, smiled and patted the boy on the head and said, "I guarantee it Kimimaro."

For some reason deep down Kimimaro felt happy that he said that. And then for the first time in his life Kaguya Kimimaro truly smiled.

A few days later on a warm summer afternoon Jaeger and Kimimaro found themselves walking down the street of some town in Hi no Kuni on their way back to Konoha.

They walked for a while until they reached an inn. Once there they walked up to the desk and Jaeger said, "We'd like a room for the night please."

"Sure, that will be 50 ryo," Said the girl behind the counter. Jaeger gave her some money and then the girl gave him the key. "Your room is 205. Enjoy your stay," she said.

Jaeger nodded and then headed for the stairs with Kimimaro right behind him. They climbed the stairs and went down the hall till they reached their room.

Jaeger used the key to open the door and then the duo walked in. Jaeger walked up to the bed dropped his bag on the bed and collapsed on the bed.

Kimimaro walked up to his bed and sat down. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well I sent word ahead that I was brining you back to Konoha. They said that if you want to become a member of the village you need a physical signed by a doctor or a Med Nin. I guess that's standard procedure for them," Jaeger said.

"Wouldn't a Jonin of a hidden village know that standard procedures of the village he works for?" Kimimaro asked.

"You got me there Kimimaro!" he said with a chuckle. "Well to be honest, I've only been a ninja for five years. Plus they only send me on A or S class missions. So I don't know a lot of the villages' actual procedures." He replied.

"I see." Kimimaro said. "I know this going to sound bizarre, but how old are you? You seem older than you look." he added.

Jaeger chuckled and said, "Way to see underneath the underneath. You're right I am older than I look, because I'm 250 years old." Kimimaro's face was priceless when he heard this. Jaeger sat up and said, "Before you ask let me tell you who I really am." He then told Kimimaro who he really was and how he came to live in Konoha.

"You know for some reason I'm not surprised." Kimimaro said.

"Really now? Now why is that?" Jaeger asked.

Kimimaro shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just get this fox vibe from you that's all." Kimimaro then yawned and said, "I'm pretty tired."

"Get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow," Jaeger said. But as soon as he said it Kimimaro was already out like a light.

Jaeger shook his head and smiled. He got up and walked out of the hotel room. After locking the door he went down stairs and headed out into town.

The sun was begging to set and the neon lights of the local shops came on as people walked around. After wandering around for a bit he found a casino and decided to try his luck. Though when he entered the casino his nose cringed at the smell of cheap tobacco, alcohol and other putrid scents.

Jaeger strolled around the casino watching people put ryo in slot machines or betting chips at poker tables. As he was walking around the craps tables he saw Stark, who was dressed in an expensive looking white suit with a red shirt and sunglasses, at a craps table with beautiful women surrounding him blowing on his dice for good luck. And it seemed to be working from all the cheers and ladies around him

Jaeger smiled and walked over to the table and said, "Still got the magic don't you Stark."

Stark smirked and said, "I always have the magic my friend." He then added, "Thanks for bringing back the data."

"No problem. So what brings you here?" Jaeger asked.

"The women of course." Stark said with a wink. He then tossed the dice down the table. The dice landed on seven and then the girls went crazy.

But as soon as they went crazy a man in his late fifties walked up and said to Stark, "Yamada bailed, we need one more person for the game tonight Stark."

Stark nodded and then asked, "Hey Jaeger you up for a game of high stakes Suna Hold Em?"

Jaeger closed his eyes and smirked. He then said, "Do you really need to ask that question."

Stark smiled and said, "I thought so. Common the VIP room awaits." Stark then turned to his fan club and said, "Sorry ladies but this is going to be a private party."

The ladies groaned but Stark reached into his jacket and pulled out a wad of bills and threw them in the air. The girls immediately started to grab the bills while Stark and Jaeger made a timely get away.

"So do you think I should change clothes?" Jaeger asked as he and Stark walked through the casino.

Stark shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter since every player tonight save for two are Kitsune yokai they won't care if one of their Koushaku is wearing normal clothes."

Jaeger smiled a foxy grin and said, "Well then it seems I will have to make a quick wardrobe change." The two changed their course and instead headed toward the men's room.

Jaeger stepped inside and changed while Stark waited outside for him. A few moments later Jaeger emerged from the restroom dressed in a black suit with a gray dress shirt with the top button undone 

revealing a gold chain necklace and a pair of aviator sunglasses on. He looked to Stark who gave him the thumbs up.

"I make this look good," Jaeger said.

"Whatever, let's do this." Stark said and the two made their way to the VIP room.

The VIP room was small and featured a table for Suna Hold Em, a bar for refreshments and chairs for the players. When Jaeger and Stark entered they saw that several people having drinks and conversing with each other.

Once they entered a short man in a black suit came up and asked, "Is this Yamada's replacement?"

"It's been a while Miyamoto." Jaeger said with a grin.

The man known as Miyamoto eyes widened as he recognized Jaeger's voice and immediately bowed and said, "Your highness it is an honor to have you in my humble casino." The other VIPs seeing Miyamoto bow quickly followed suit and bowed before their Koushaku.

Miyamoto then asked, "How is her Eminence doing?"

"She's doing fine, you know business as usual." He said as he headed for the bar and ordered sake on the rocks.

"That's good to hear. Also how is the young Koutaishidenka faring?" Miyamoto asked.

"He's doing well. He's a bit of a hellion though." Jaeger said with a smile.

"I seem to remember you being the same way when you were a kit Jaeger," Stark said with a smirk.

Jaeger was about to respond when he noticed the door to the VIP room open and in walked two people. One was a middle aged man dressed in a kimono. The other was the most beautiful women Jaeger had ever seen. She was about 5'5' with dirty blonde hair tied into pony tails behind her. She was wearing blue pants, high heels, a grayish blue top, and a green haori. She had honey brown eyes and a pair of huge exquisite looking breasts. He was so captivated by the woman's appearance he started to drool.

Stark waved his hand in front of Jaeger's face trying to get the man's attention but then turned to see what his friend was drooling over. When he saw who it was he smirked and said, "She's way out of your league Jaeger so you might as well give up now."

This brought Jaeger out of his love sick humor and he immediately said, "No women human or yokai is out of my league."

"Well this one is the exception. That's Senju Tsunade, one of the Sannin and the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage." Stark said with a look that said you in over your head man.

Jaeger waved off his friends' advice. He then pumped his fist in the air and said, "She will be mine. Oh, yes - she will be mine." He then turned to Miyamoto and said, "Show your loyalty to your Koushaku and go introduce me to the beautiful young lady over there."

Miyamoto nodded and quickly said, "At once your highness. Follow me please."

Jaeger nodded and followed Miyamoto over to the where Tsunade was standing leaving Stark standing there alone. He shook his head and thought to himself, "_If for some miracle he manages to score with her, Kyu's going to give him so much shit when he gets home." _

"Ah Jirocho, how good it is to see you again." Miyamoto said.

Jirocho nodded and said, "It's good to see you again too. Thank you for the invitation."

"Think nothing of it." Miyamoto said. He then turned to Tsunade and said, "Welcome back Tsunade-hime, I hope that this game will be go better for you than last time."

Tsunade snorted and asked, "Where's Yamada?"

"Yamada couldn't make it tonight." Miyamoto said. He motioned to Jaeger and said, "Allow me to introduce you to one taking his place. This is Namikaze-Uzumaki Jaeger."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly as the mention of Jaeger's adopted surname. "A pleasure to meet you Jaeger-san." She said as she stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

Instead of shaking her hand, Jaeger, being a "gentlemen" quickly kissed her hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "_This guy is just like Jiraiya." _ Meanwhile in a strip club somewhere in Kaze no Kuni, the aforementioned Sannin sneezed. After he wiped his nose he then continued to scribble down notes for his "special project."

"You wouldn't happen to be Konoha's infamous Gurei no Yoko would you," Jirocho asked with mild interest.

"Some people call me that." Jaeger said with a smug look. This response caused Tsunade to once again roll her eyes.

"Well now that introductions are over shall we play some cards?" Miyamoto asked.

"About time." Tsunade said as she walked over to the table and sat down. The other players followed suit and sat down at the table. Jaeger took a seat to the right of the dealer so he could sit right across from Tsunade. Stark sat to Jaeger's right so he could get a front row seat to see if Jaeger could bag the ultimate prize.

The dealer explained the rules of Suna Hold Em, which in reality was the Narutoverse's rip off of Texas Hold Em. Once the rules were explained and the chips dealt out to the players, the game began. Time 

flew by as pots of various sizes were won by the various players. But after the first hour and half of playing people began dropping out one by one until it was just Tsunade and Jaeger.

Ice blue met honey brown as the two stared down each other. The communal cards consisted of the 2, 6 8 of spades, the jack of diamonds and the queen of clubs.

Jaeger smirked as he pushed all of his chips into the center of the table. Jaeger smiled and said, "All in."

Tsunade looked at her hand: the 3 and King of Spades. _"I got this in the bag. The only way he could beat me is if he had the Ace of spades. But what are the odds in that."_ She thought to herself.

Tsunade smirked and pushed all off her chips into the middle and said, "All in." With Tsunade going all in the pot was now about 50 million Ryo, so one of the two was going to be 50 million Ryo richer in a few moments.

Jaeger was about to flip his cards over but stopped. The other players watched as he put his cards down and reached into his pocket and grabbed something. "Why don't we raise the stakes?"

Tsunade looked at him with a steady glare trying to figure out he was playing at. "Well that depends on how high you wish to raise the stakes?" she said cryptically.

"Well then I'll tell you. You see first I wanted to wager your skills as a Med Nin against mine as a regular Ninja. Basically if I win you do one free medical exanimation and if you win I do one free mission regardless of the difficulty. But then I realized that would be insulting too you because it would insult your title of Sannin." Jaeger said.

"Medical examinations are cheap why do you want my services?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First off you're the best at what you do, "Jaeger replied. He paused for a moment and continued, "Second the person I want you to examine is member of the Kaguya clan. Now this certain member is unique because he has their clans ultra exclusive Kekkei Genkai the Shikotsumyaku. I also know for a fact that while being blessed with such a powerful Kekkei Genkai, I'm about 95 sure he's cursed with the disease that goes with having the Shikotsumyaku. Now what I wish from you is to examine him and see if he has said disease and find a way to cure it. Now I know what I'm asking is way more costly than probably the most dangerous S-class mission. So besides my services as a ninja I'm also wagering this." Jaeger then opened his hand t reveal a small gold ring with a ruby in the center and the Kanji for prince and Kitsune engraved on the sides.

Stark, Miyamoto and the other players who were Kitsune yokai gasped. The ring in question was in fact the ring that showed that he was one of the two Koushaku of the Kitsune Empire. With it, one could use it to have any Kitsune yokai do their bidding.

"Why would I want a ring?" Tsunade asked.

"Believe or not, but the person who holds this ring has a lot of political power in Hi no Kuni, but only in certain circles. With it you can get just about anything your heart desires. Think of it as the ultimate life 

line: if you're out of money show it the right person and they'll give you some, need a place to stay and you get the daimyo suite." He said. "Now Senju Tsunade do you accept my terms?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

Tsunade looked at and began to think of the pros and cons of taking the bet. The pros being 50 million ryo, a free mission, and a ring that according to the gasps on the people's face was worth a lot of money. The cons on the other would be short 50 million ryo and being forced to do a medical checkup on a kid. The only way she could lose is if he had the Ace of Spades and another spade.

Tsunade closed her eyes smiled and said, "All right, I accept your terms." She then showed her cards and said, "Flush King high."

The majority of the other players gasped save for Stark whose facial expression showed no emotion. "_With the communal cards we were dealt, only a flush Ace high will win. But now the moment of truth," _Stark thought to himself as he watched Jaeger flip over his cards.

The first card was indeed the Ace of Spades. Suddenly everyone was on the edge of their seats. The tension in the room was so palpable you could cut it with a kunai. Tsunade began to sweat bullets as her good luck that night could be ended with one flip of a card.

Jaeger took a quick sniff of the air. He could smell the hormones she was giving off due to her heart pounding. Jaeger closed his eyes and used the ace card to flip the card over. It was the 9 of spades.

"Flush Ace high."

Tsunade entire world stopped as heard what he said. She just lost one of the biggest paydays she had ever come across. She slumped in her chair as the realization hit her.

The other players let out a sigh of relief. They quickly got up from their chairs and excused themselves from the VIP room and bid a good night to their Koushaku.

Stark stood up from his seat and said, "Well that was certainly a high stakes game." He then turned to Jaeger and said, "Well buddy I'll guess this is good bye for now."

Jaeger stood up and embraced his friend with a hug. "Don't be a stranger. Come visit us some time." Jaeger replied.

The two broke the embrace and Stark said, "I'll do that." He then turned around and left the room just leaving Jaeger, the dealer, Miyamoto and Tsunade in the VIP room.

Jaeger motioned for Miyamoto to leave with his head. "Come on." Miyamoto said to the dealer and the two headed for the door.

"Hey before you leave cash these chips for me would you Miyamoto." Jaeger said.

"At once sir," Miyamoto said and then he left the room with the dealer following him.

Jaeger reached into his pocket and pulled a small scroll. He unrolled it and quickly unsealed a bottle of sake and two cups. He pushed the scroll to the side and poured each of them a drink.

"It looks like you could use a drink." He said as he handed her the glass. But instead of taking the glass she reached across the table and grabbed the bottle and put it to her lips and took a big gulp.

As soon as she swallowed it her eyes shot open. Her throat felt like it was on fire! She then looked at the bottle and her eyes shot open again.

The label on the sake said it was brewed by the Brewmasters of the Getsu no Yoko brewery. "How in the hell did you get this?" she asked.

"Well let's just say if you won the ring you could get free sake from them for the rest of your mortal life." Jaeger said.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked with a glare. "And don't give me any bull shit about being Kushina's brother. I know for a fact that she was an only child!"

"Well Tsunade-hime, I will be willing to tell you everything after you examine my friend." He said.

"Fine let's go." Tsunade said as she stood up from the table.

Jaeger stood up and replied, "Follow me." Tsunade nodded and the two left the VIP room. The two walked through the casino until they saw Miyamoto standing at the door with a brief case which he then handed to Jaeger.

They walked in silence all the way back to the hotel that Jaeger was staying at. Once in the lobby of the hotel, they ran into Tsunade's faithful lackey/apprentice Shizune and her pet pig Ton-Ton.

Tsunade for once was glad to see her apprentice. "Oi Shizune!" she called.

Shizune turned around and walked over to her mistress and asked, "Tsunade-sama where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter. Follow us." She said.

Shizune nodded nervously as she began to think about what crazy things she bet and lost during her time out.

The four walked up the stairs and then stood in front of the door to Jaeger's room. "Ok here we are."

Jaeger than reached for his key but Tsunade stopped him by saying, "Wait a second."

Jaeger stopped and looked at her with a strange look and asked, "What?"

Tsunade then made a gesture to Shizune and said, "This is my apprentice Shizune. She'll be the one doing the exam. She's more than capable, but if something comes up she'll come and get me. Is this all right with you?"

Jaeger shrugged and said, "Sure, as long as he gets an Exam than its cool." He then turned to Shizune and said, "He should be sleeping right now, tell him I sent you to give a check up and that I'll see him in a little bit." He then handed the key to the room to Shizune.

Shizune nodded and said, "Right. Let's go Ton-Ton."

"Buhi Buhi." Ton-Ton oinked.

Shizune opened the door and the two went inside; leaving the other two standing in the hall way.

"Nice move using your apprentice to get you out of your debt." He said. "I'll tell you what you want to now but in private." He added.

Tsunade nodded and motioned for him to follow her. The two walked down the hall for a while until they reached room 225. Tsunade opened the door and the two walked in.

Their room was identical to Jaeger's with two twin beds, a bathroom, a table and a set of chairs. Tsunade sat down in one chair while Jaeger sat down in the other seat and asked, "So you wanna truth eh? Well then here you go." He then explained who and what he was and what really happened that fateful night six years ago.

Tsunade was stunned to say the lease. Sure she didn't know Kushina that well but to go as far as to give up her body to house the soul of the Kyuubi, that's just insane.

"So now that I've given you the 411 on me. Let's change the subject too you." He asked, "What's the world's leading Med Nin and probably greatest kunoichi gambling her life away for? Did Dan's death affect you that much?"

Tsunade was shocked to put it mildly. "How…do…you know Dan?" She asked.

Jaeger face turned melancholy. He then reached inside his jacket and pulled out the scroll he used earlier and unsealed a couple of bottles of Sake. He grabbed the one closest to him and took a swig.

"You might want to sit back and take a drink because this isn't going to be a happy story for the both us." He said. Tsunade nodded and took one of the bottles and took a quick swig and gestured for him to continue.

Jaeger took another swig and said, "To be honest I met Dan by accident. We were sitting at a bar in a Kami forsaken town in the middle of Hi no Kuni. I was already buzzed when he came in and sat at the bar stool next to mine. I would have paid him no attention except that I noticed that he was wearing your necklace."

"What's my necklace got to do with anything?" She asked.

"I'm getting to that. You see at the time I was hunting down a demon named Akuma for my sister at the time. He was wanted for treason, murder and the slaughtering of humans. A hundred or so years prior Akuma and I were best friends but then a girl came between us. Yes, I know this sounds cliché but it's 

true. Anyway he was jealous because she loved me and not him so he killed her and I like your typical anti-hero swore vengeance," Jaeger said. He then took another hit from the bottle and continued, "Anyway he went underground after that and I lost track of him. About a hundred years later I was working as a bounty hunter for Ane-chan when I sent out to bring him in. I managed to track him down to Fuji Pass on the border of Hi and Kusa but when I got there I was too late."

Tsunade's heart stopped. "_Fuji...Pass…that's…where…," _Tsunade thought to herself as she took a hit from her bottle to numb the pain that was starting to grow. After she set the bottle down she began to feel the alcohol slowly beginning to work its intoxicating magic.

"When I got there I was shock at what I had found. Akuma's scent was all over the battlefield mixed the stench of blood. He slaughtered everyone it didn't matter if they were from Konoha or Iwa. I walked around trying to find clues as to where he was headed next. But then I saw the corpse of a kid. Must have been no older than 12, he had that necklace around his neck. I bent down to close his eyes but then I smelled people coming so I hid myself. I saw a pale man who reeked of snake walk up to the boy and take his necklace. Right then and there I swore I avenge all those people he killed." Jaeger said. He took a large gulp that burned his throat. "When I saw the same necklace on Dan's neck I asked him how he got it. He told me that his girlfriend gave it to him as a gift. He told me he wanted to be the next Hokage and how the necklace belonged to the Shodaime. I told him I once saw a kid where a necklace identical to that a few years before. He told me it was the same necklace and the kid was the younger brother of his girlfriend and that he died at Fuji Pass. I realized that the kid I saw back must have been him."

"What happened next?" she asked.

Jaeger slumped in his chair and said, "We had a few drinks, I asked him what he was doing there and he told me that he was sent in as an advanced recon unit for a squad going through the area looking for Iwa Nins. He then asked me who I was and I told him I was looking for a bounty. I showed him a picture of Akuma. He told me he never seen the guy and asked why I was looking for him. I told him he was a murderer and responsible for the Fuji Pass Massacre, he left a few minutes after that. About twenty minutes later I left the bar and immediately picked up Akuma's scent and chased after him. When I found him he was fighting Dan and winning. I jumped in and gave him a hand but Akuma had gotten stronger than when the last time we fought. He got the upper hand and then he was about to finish me off when Dan jumped in the way to save me. He ended taking the hit. Akuma laughed as he said something demeaning about us and was about to finish us off except that he smelt that people were coming and bailed. Since demons heal faster than humans I recovered but Dan's mortals were fatal. He told me he found him and wanted to avenge his girlfriend's brother's death and that the last thing he wanted to see before his death was your face. I heard people coming so I ran off after Akuma. I managed to catch up to him at a cliff overlooking the gorge outside of town. After the most painful and brutal fight of my life I managed to push him off the ledge and burry the fucker in a landside."

The room was silent save for the occasional swig of sake. Jaeger stood up and said, "I'm sorry that Dan and your brother died. I'm leave you alone." He walked to the door but stopped when Tsunade grabbed his wrist.

"Please…please…don't go. I don't want to be alone." She mumbled.

"All right… I'll stay." He said. He turned around and faced Tsunade. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest and cried.

Jaeger did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around the crying woman to comfort her.

Tsunade stopped crying and looked up into Jaeger's eyes and spoke in nearly a whisper, "You avenged the deaths of the two people who meant everything to me and for that…you'll be rewarded."

(Lemon starts now)

"Wait a sec…" was all Jaeger could say before Tsunade put her lips to his and kissed him. He broke the kiss and said, "Listen…I know you're alone and you've lost everyone but what do you want from me?"

Tsunade grabbed his hand and put it to her face. She then looked at him with pleading eyes and said, "I want you to take my pain away. I want to remember what's it's like to feel loved. Just make me feel good. Can you make me feel good?"

Jaeger looked down at her and was conflicted. When he had first laid eyes on the buxom blonde he wanted nothing more to spend the night with her. But this isn't the way he wanted it to be. Yet his primal instincts along with the judgment inhibiting sake were doing everything they could to do to prevent him from thinking straight.

He then smelled the hormone's of desires that she was emitting and it drove him over the edge. He smiled lustfully and said, "I can make you feel good." He then picked her bridal style earning a quick "Eep" from her and made his way to the bed.

He gently laid her down and stepped back kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and threw it on the table. He disappeared with a grey flash only to appear a second later straddling Tsunade's waist. He smirked and kissed her on the lips.

Tsunade returned the kiss and when the two broke apart she began to unbutton his shirt to reveal his rock hard abs. Once off, it was flung off and landed on the table.

Tsunade grabbed Jaeger and the two rolled over and now Tsunade was straddling Jaeger's waist. She took of her haori, sash and top revealing her highly revered breasts. Jaeger sat up and kissed her on the lips and then kissed his way down her neck until he reached her right nipple and began to suckle on it.

Tsunade moaned as he sucked on her right breast and massaged her left breast with his hand. "Ahhh," she cried as he bit lightly on her nipple. As he continued to play with her breasts she began to feel warmer and her panties began to get damp.

Jaeger removed his mouth from her breast and whispered in her ear, "Are feeling good yet Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade smiled lustfully and replied, "Almost but not yet."

Jaeger nose twitched as began to smell something that drove his senses crazy. Jaeger followed many codes in his life, and one was: If it smells good, it tastes good. "We'll have to fix that," He said.

He then pulled down her pants to reveal her damp panties and a second later the two were on the floor and Jaeger began to lick her clitoris. Tsunade moaned in pleasure as Jaeger began lick her nether regions.

As Jaeger was licking the smell and the taste was driving him mad. After a few minutes of moaning and licking Tsunade's body pulsated and she came. Jaeger began to lick up her juices. Once that was done he laid down next to Tsunade and whispered, "I think it's time to return the favor."

Tsunade nodded and got off the bed. She then kneeled in front of him and dropped his pants and under wear to find his erect member waiting for her touch. She smiled and said, "You could poke someone's eye out with that thing."

She then wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke it as she licked the tip with her tongue. She then went down and took it into her mouth.

Jaeger groaned as Tsunade's head bobbed up and down on his cock. He felt the wetness of her mouth and he groaned each time she stroked it with her tongue.

A few minutes later, Jaeger groaned, "Gunna come." And then like a rocket he shot his load into her mouth.

Tsunade swallowed all the cum and licked her lips and said, "I think that's enough foreplay."

"I agree." Jaeger said. He then pulled her onto the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"I want you to fuck my brains out." She said.

"With pleasure." Jaeger replied. He lied her down on the bed and grabbed his cock and positioned himself at the base of her entrance.

"Hurry and put it in!" Tsunade said with lustful anticipation.

"As you wish." He replied. He inserted his cock inside her and began to thrust.

"Faster, harder!" Tsunade cried out.

Not one to make a woman wait Jaeger picked up the pace and said, "Kami…so warm…and tight."

"I haven't… had…. sex in years, what do…expect?" Tsunade said between moans of pleasure.

The two went at it for another twenty minutes before Tsunade said, "I'm…about to…come!"

"Me...too." Jaeger groaned.

Then Tsunade's body pulsated and her insides contracted and squeezed Jaeger's cock causing him to come and filling her insides with his hot cum. Jaeger pulled out and a fountain of white cum poured out of her vagina.

Jaeger lied down next to her and said, "So you up for round two?"

Tsunade turned to him said, "I would be insulted if there wasn't a round two."

"Well then let me show you something, get on your hands and knees." He said.

Tsunade nodded and did what she was told and got behind her. He then put his dick inside her and began thrusting.

Tsunade moaned again and said, "So…you like doing it doggy style eh."

"I prefer…to call it… foxy style." Jaeger said between groans as he thrusted into Tsunade.

They went at until the two cummed again. After that they were both exhausted and decided to call it a night. So they climbed underneath the covers and fell asleep.

(End of Lemon)

Jaeger woke up as the first ways of sun came through the window of Tsunade's room. He stretched and recalled the nocturnal activities of the night before. He turned to his right and saw Tsunade sleeping peacefully as she clung to the sheets.

Jaeger smiled at how beautiful she looked in the morning, and for a moment he decided that if he could wake up next to her every morning for the rest of his life than he would be the luckiest fox in the world.

He silently got up out of the bed and got dressed. He pulled out his summoning scroll and summoned the cash he won the night before, a bottle of Sake from Getsu no Yoko, a briefcase, a pen and paper.

He put the sake and the majority of the money in the briefcase. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and put it in there. He closed the briefcase and picked up the paper and quickly wrote Tsunade a letter. He put it on top the brief case and then turned around and walked over to Tsunade.

He kneeled next to her and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Goodbye Tsunade-hime, may we meet again." He whispered softly.

He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder to get one last look at Tsunade. The morning light illuminated her in a way that it made her glow. Jaeger smiled and then opened the door and walked into the hallway.

He turned to head to his room. When he got there he found Kimimaro sleeping on the bed and Shizune washing her face in the bathroom.

"Thanks for giving him the exam Shizune-san." Jaeger said.

Shizune quickly turned around and said, "It was no problem. Kimimaro-kun was very polite and cooperative during the exam. The medical file is on the table."

"Everything is good, nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"He's healthy. The only thing out of the ordinary besides his Kekkei Genkai was some bacteria in his lungs. I managed to kill most of them with my jutsu, but he should take the prescription I filled out for him." She replied.

"Thank you Shizune-san. Here take this as payment for your services." He then handed her a wad of cash.

"I couldn't." Shizune said.

Jaeger put the wad of cash in her hands and said, "Just take it. I don't need it, use it to buy something nice for yourself or Ton-ton."

Jaeger walked over to Kimimaro and said, "Wake up Kimimaro time to go."

"Five more minutes, "Kimimaro muttered.

"You can sleep on my back on the way there." Jaeger said. He then picked Kimimaro up and put him on his back. He then grabbed his bag and said to Shizune, "It's been fun!" He then walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"What a nice guy." She said as she watched him leave. She then headed back to her room. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Tsunade's clothes all over the place. "Tsunade-sama!" she cried.

"Huh…what is it Shizune?" Tsunade muttered as she woke up.

"Why are you naked?" Shizune asked.

"Because I had sex, you need to be naked to have sex. Toss me the robe from the bathroom." She said. Shizune nodded and tossed her the robe.

Tsunade quickly put it on and walked over to the table where she saw the brief case. She grabbed the note on the top and read it to herself. It read:

Dear Tsunade-hime,

By the time your reading I've already left. First I want to apologize for last night, as much as I wanted to hook up with you the way it happened was not the way I would wanted it to happen but it did. But that's the past. Second I want to say I enjoyed last night very much. Out of the 250 years I lived and the few girls I've been with you were the best and I hope I was in turn good enough for your standards. In the brief case is the money I won last night, and a bottle of Sake. I don't need the money so put it to good use. Also save the sake for a special occasion as it was quite expensive. Also you'll find the ring I wagered last night as well. This ring signifies that the wear is a part of the royal family of the Kitsune Empire. Use it emergencies only. You're a beautiful woman Tsunade-hime and it's a crime that you suffered so much over the years and while you might not agree with me now, I know that one day you'll find meaning in your life again. If we ever meet again I would like to take you out for dinner.

Until next time,

Jaeger

Tsunade folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. She then looked at the ring and put it on her left ring finger.

"What's the note say Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Oh nothing." She replied. "Get our stuff ready, were leaving soon."

"Right." She answered. And Shizune immediately began to pack the two's belongings. Tsunade walked over to the window and looked out wondering if she would find a meaning for her life again.

Jaeger sped through the trees with Kimimaro on his back. And about three hours after he left he reached the gates of Konoha.

Jaeger stopped and said, "Wake up we're here."

Kimimaro woke up and looked up to see the gates and said, "They're big."

"That they are. Common lets go see the Hokage." Jaeger said. Kimimaro nodded and the two walked into the village.

After walking through they eventually made their way to the Hokage's office where Sarutobi greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome back Jaeger, and welcome to Konoha Kimimaro." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Um…which way to the restroom?" Kimimaro asked.

Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Down the hall and to the right."

Kimimaro bowed quickly and dashed out of the room and headed to the restroom so he could relieve himself.

"Here's his medical report. I ran across Tsunade and Shizune and managed to con them into giving him a physical." He said and he handed Sarutobi the physical paper.

"I see. How is she?" Sarutobi asked.

"She still hurting on the inside, but I have a feeling she'll be back." Jaeger said.

Sarutobi nodded and then said, "I filled out Kimimaro citizenship application and named you as his legal guardian. It will be voted upon at the next council meeting; though I doubt it no one will oppose him joining the village due to his Kekkei Genkai."

Kimimaro came back and said, "Is there anything you need for me to do?"

"No. You two can go home now." Sarutobi said.

"All right then. Come on Kimimaro." Jaeger said and then the two left the Hokage's office and then mansion.

Jaeger showed Kimimaro around the village and about a half an hour later they ended up in front of the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound.

"You live here!?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yep, home sweet home. Common on in." Jaeger said and the two walked into the compound.

Once inside the main building Kimimaro watched as a yellow blur came out of nowhere tackled and cried out, "Jaeger-jisan!"

"Hey there Naruto-kun." Jaeger said with a smiled and ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Umm Jaeger-jisan, who's this?" Naruto asked.

"This Naruto-kun is Kimimaro. He's going to be living here with us." Jaeger said.

"Cool!" Naruto cried.

"Welcome back otouto." Kyu said as she walked into the room.

"Hey there Ane-chan! What's up?" Jaeger said.

"Not much." She said. "And you must be Kimimaro-kun." She said with a smile as walked over to the newest edition of their family .

Kimimaro bowed and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here Kushina-sama."

Kyu smiled and said, "It's no problem we have plenty of rooms and Naru-chan wanted a new friend to play with. And there's no need for Sama, Kushina-basan is fine."

"Ka-san don't call me Naru-chan! It makes me sound like a baby." Naruto said.

"Oh but you'll always be my baby Naru-chan." Kyu said as she gave her son a hug. "Why don't you go show Kimimaro around the house. I need to talk to Jaeger-jisan."

"Ok. Common I'll show you my room." Naruto said as he grabbed the sleeve of the older boy's shirt and dragged him up the stairs.

"You. Kitchen. Now." Kyu said with a look that Jaeger knew meant trouble.

The two walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What's with the look Ane-chan?"

"Why do you smell like sex?" Kyu asked.

"I met this girl." Jaeger said.

Kyu raised an eyebrow and said, "Do tell."

"Kimimaro and I stopped for the night in this one town. I ran into Stark and he invited me to Suna Hold Em game where I met this girl. And we ended up sleeping together." He said.

"What was the girl's name?" Kyu asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jaeger said.

"Try me." Kyu said as she took a drink from a cup of water than was sitting on the table.

"Senju Tsunade of the legendary Sanin." Jaeger said.

As soon as she heard it Kyu spit out her water all over the table. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious, why would I lie?" Jaeger said.

Kyu got up and bopped him on the head. "You're a sick fuck Jaeger!" she said.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked.

"Because she just has sex with your niece, that's why!" She said.

"Niece?" Jaeger asked.

Kyu slapped her face and said, "Kami you're a baka." "The Senju clan was formed by Kurama's son with a human 350 years ago. How do you think the Shodaime could use Mokuton justsu? He got it from 

Kurama's ability to control plants! And since she's descended from him that makes Tsunade your niece. Meaning you just committed incest!"

"First off I wasn't alive 350 years ago and how was I supposed to know Kurama had a son! He never mentioned him. Second many clans today marry other people from their clan so technically their committing incest. Third it's been like you said 350 years and I highly doubt that she has any yokai DNA in her. And lastly I haven't connected emotionally with anyone like I did with her since Izayoi. So frankly I don't care. Hell I think I might be in love with her to be honest." He said.

"Kami you're hopeless." Kyu said as she left the kitchen.

Jaeger rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He then left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the second floor. Once there he headed to his room in the west wing so he could take a shower.

Three years went by and not many eventful things happened to the Namikaze-Uzumaki family until one faithful night in June.

Kurama was taking a late night stroll through Konoha. It was his night off from bartending at the Fox's Den, and with nothing better to do, he decided to take a stroll.

It was going well until he smelt the stench of blood coming from the Uchiha district. Knowing he should investigate he bounded off in the direction of the Uchiha district.

When he got there he was shocked to find bodies all over the place. "Who would do this?" he spoke out loud.

"That would be me." Said a voice from behind him.

Kurama turned around and faced a man wearing a hooded cloak hiding his face except for his right eye which contained the Sharingan.

"If my sources are correct you must be Kurama, correct." The man said casually.

"You are correct, I am Kurama. Now who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Allow me introduce myself, I am Uchiha Madara." He replied with a mock bow.

Japanese words:

Koushaku: Prince

Gurei no Yoko: The Grey Fox

Koutaishidenka: Crown Prince

Well folks there you go chapter two. First I would like to apologize to the people who read chapter one and expected there to be Shukaku and more Madara.

I didn't intend this chapter to be all Jaeger, Kimimaro and Tsunade but it ended up writing itself that way. Also the character of Stark is a clear rip off of Tony Stark from the Iron Man movie. I saw the movie last weekend and thought it was so awesome I had to make some kind of homage to the movie.

Also I know Kimimaro is totally OC but I had to do it. He's too bad ass to be killed by a disease. Besides I have a plan to set him up in a love triangle with Ten-Ten and Neji.

I also want to apologize if the lemon ended up being lame. To be honest it was the first lemon I have ever written so I have no doubt it sucks. But oh well it all depends on what you guys and gals think anyway.

Also I want to address the parings issue. Lots of people want a Harem for Naruto. Now while having a harem would super awesome for any heterosexual male I don't think it's going to fit with the tone of this story. But don't be disappointed there are two older females that I thinking about adding to Naruto's wives list for political and personal reasons. You'll have to guess them though I imagine one of them will be easier to guess than the other.

For the next chapter plan to see the rest of Kurama's encounter with Madara and the aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre as well as some secret agent Itachi stuff. Also I hope to have by the end of the next chapter all the pre show stuff done so when I get to chapter four I can start from where the show/manga starts off.

Lastly I want to thank all the people for reading this and I hope you leave a review. Until next time Jaa Ne.


	3. Requiem For The Lost

Naruto:

Deal with the Devil:

Chapter 3:

Requiem For The Lost

To all my fans I deeply apologize for the four month delay. You can blame several things: me, writers block, World of Warcraft, Evangelion, and bunch of other shit. Also I'm currently writing a Godzilla/Evangelion crossover and soon as I get chapter 1 written and posted for it in the next month I'm going to dive into writing chapter 4. But enough of my ranting…On with the show.

()

"So you're Uchiha Madara huh?" Kurama said with a look that showed that he wasn't impressed. "Some how I expected you to be…different." He added.

Madara laughed and said, "Indeed. Well let's just say the years haven't been too kind to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurama asked with a glare.

"You're the smart one you should be able to figure it out." Madara said.

"Why did you slaughter your own clan?" Kurama demanded.

"You would like to know that wouldn't you?" Madara mocked. "Actually you should be thanking me; with the Uchiha gone you won't have to worry about anyone controlling you now." He then paused and said," But you're different aren't you. Hashirama's Mokuton and Biju suppressing abilities came from you didn't they?"

Just as Madara said that giant roots shot out from the ground and tried to impale him. He managed to back flip out of the way and then jumped up onto one of the buildings.

Underneath his cloak Madara smirked and said, "I guess that would be a yes then. As much as I would have liked this little encounter to continue there are other things I have to attend too." He then disappeared with a flash.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and then vanished with a silver flash.

()

Uchiha Itachi sat in Kyu's study thinking about the last few hours and the deeds he had committed in the name of his village. He looked at the floor as the thoughts of him, with the help of his "teacher" Madara 

he slaughtered his entire clan save for his little brother. He was supposed to kill them all but he could never hurt Sasuke. His clan was tainted but Sasuke was still pure. If anyone could bring true honor to the Uchiha clan it would be Sasuke. As he mused over these thoughts he didn't notice the door open.

Kyu walked into the room and took a seat across from him and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"No." Itachi replied stoically.

"Is it done?" She asked.

"Yes. They're all dead, save for Sasuke and Madara." Itachi replied. He then looked up from his feet and asked, "What are my orders Kyu-sama?"

"Go to the rendezvous point and meet up with Madara and keep an eye on him for me. Also if possible I want you to infiltrate the criminal organization "Akatsuki" and spy on them for me. If you can do this, I will make sure you never lose your light." She said.

Itachi nodded and said, "All right. What about Sasuke?" he asked.

"I'll make sure he'll be taken care of." She said.

"Thank you. When you think he's ready give him this." He then handed her a letter.

"You have my word." She said. He nodded and then vanished with a poof.

But just as Itachi was gone, Kurama and Jaeger rushed into the study.

"Ane-chan, the Uchiha clan has been massacred!" Jaeger said.

Kyu walked over to her reading desk and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a cigar. She put it to her lips and lit it with a match. She took a drag on it and blew out the smoke.

"You two better sit down." She said. The two nodded and sat down in the chairs. Kyu turned around and sat on her desk and said, "It turns of that elders of Konoha have been weary of the Uchiha for quite some time now so they placed a spy among them, Uchiha Itachi. Earlier today he reported that the Uchiha had planned to commit a coup d'état, so the village elders ordered him to kill them all."

"Madara was with him." Kurama said.

"What!" Jaeger cried.

"I know. You see Itachi has been working for me for the last three years. He's been informing me of his activities and now I sent him to go spy on Akatsuki for us." Kyu said.

"I see." Kurama said. "So what now?" He asked.

"I imagine there will be an emergency council meeting called any time now, where they will probably declare him an S-class criminal. But we have more pressing matters to attend to." She said.

"Naruto's training I assume?" Kurama asked.

Kyu smirked and said, "Exactly. Naruto starts going to the Academy in two months but let's be reasonable they're not going to teach him crap, which leaves us with that job."

"What do you wish us to teach him?" Kurama asked.

"From my research on the Shiki Fujin and my knowledge of how my chakra works, I'm going to bet that Naruto will have horrible chakra control. So Kurama that you department." She said.

Kurama nodded and replied, "Sounds good."

"Jaeger, I want you to teach him the basics of yokai kenjutsu but mainly focusing on Form V. Also start him on a basic strength and conditioning program." She added.

"Gotcha. But what will you be doing?" Jaeger asked.

"When he's ready I'll start training on how to access my charka as well start to develop his own yokai charka." She said. "Any questions?" she asked.

"Actually I do. There have several individuals who I would like to instruct in Kenjutsu besides Naruto if that's ok with you." He asked.

"Do what you wish." She said. She then paused and asked, "Is everything clear?"

"Crystal," Jaeger replied and Kurama nodded. They then got up from their chairs and left the room.

Kyu got up from the desk and walked over to her chair, sat down and leaned back in her chair. She took a drag from her cigar and blew out the smoke. She then reached into one of the desk drawers and bulled out a grey cylinder.

Kyu looked at the device in her hands and when she applied a little bit of chakra a crimson red blade shot out of the hilt.

"It's been a while old friend." She said to her chakra saber as she waved it around. She then stopped the flow of chakra to the blade and the crimson red blade immediately faded away from existence.

"You know you never cease to surprise me Kyu-chan." Said a voice.

Kyu looked up from her saber and saw a human with brown hair, wearing khaki pants, a blue turtle neck sweater and a brown trench coat. She smirked and said, "Now what brings you here Inari-sama?"

Inari took a seat in one the chairs and said, "Oh you know, just doing the whole checking up on you mortals' thing that Kami makes us do." He then snapped his finger and a lit cigarette appeared between his lips. "How's Naruto-kun doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine." She replied.

Inari shook his head and said, "Good. Can't wait to meet the kid, he's going to be the stuff of legends when he gets older."

Kyu closed her eyes, smiled and said, "That's my Naru-chan. "She then opened her eyes and her face took on a serious look and asked, "Did the Shinigami agree to my offer?"

"The two of us are working it out. But trust me the kid will get to meet his father before he dies." He said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means to us." She said.

Inari raised an eyebrow and said, "Us?"

"Kushina and I. She wants to see her husband again, and I want to meet the human who managed to defeat me." She said.

"I see. So what do you and Kushina have planned for him when you see him again?" Inari asked with a perverted grin.

Kyu returned his perverted grin with her own and said, "Let's just say he'll never will forget what will happen to him."

Inari nodded and said, "Good." He then got up and said, "Well I'll be seeing ya." After he said that he vanished.

Kyu put away her chakra saber and then performed a series of hand signs. When she was done there was a poof of smoke.

When the smoke cleared a shadow clone appeared of Kyu was there minus her whisker marks, meaning she had granted Kushina a temporary body.

Kyu smiled and said, "Did you hear that Ku-hime? Soon we'll see Minato-kun again."

Kushina smiled and hopped into Kyu's lap. A perverted grin on her face appeared and she said, "I know! Just thinking about it makes me wet and horny."

Kyu wrapped her arms around Kushina and said, "Me too Ku-hime. But I know how we can fix it." But before Kyu could even say anything Kushina grabbed her and pressed her lips against hers kiss her passionately.

One thing led to another and clothes started flying off while the two did the nasty. Meanwhile in heaven we find Minato sitting in a lounge chair watching his favorite "TV Show".

When he saw the clothes fly, he jumped up and dashed to get his tissues and lotion. When he got back he sat in his chair and began to "sharpen" his "Kunai".

()

The next day the village was in shock as to what had happened to the Uchiha clan. And as Kyu predicted there was indeed a council meeting to discuss what had happened. Normally Kyu wouldn't bother attending but since she was the head of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan and she still was the Yondaime's wife.

Kyu sat in her chair next to Hiashi and Sarutobi, watching some of the various members discussing what to do about the renegade Itachi. Kyu did inwardly smirk about how quiet Homura, Koharu and Danzo were.

Sarutobi cleared his voice and the room became quiet and he said, "Itachi is to be names an S-class criminal. That's all we can do right now."

"What about Sasuke Hokage-sama?" asked one of the civilian council members.

Kyu looked over to who had asked about the boy. It was the newest member of the council, Haruno Kenji.

Haruno Kenji was the newest member of the council. He was elected by the people to replace Takeda when he retired. Kenji was the owner of several of Konoha's many restaurants. He had moved to Konoha a year before she had "attacked" Konoha with his wife Suki to raise a family.

"Yes what to do about Sasuke." Sarutobi said.

"If I may Hokage-sama?" Kyu asked.

The room was silent as Kyu began to speak, "It seems to me the best choice of action would be to place Sasuke into the War Orphans program. As we all know the Shodaime created this policy so that the children of Ninja who were KIA could live without worrying to pay for room and board. Now Sasuke is a special case because as the last Uchiha he now has access to the Uchiha clan funds when he reaches of age. But until then I propose we give the boy an apartment and a monthly allowance."

"I agree with Kushina-sama." Hiashi said.

"All in favor?" Sarutobi asked.

"Aye." The council said together in unison.

"Hokage-sama I happen to own one of the nicer apartment buildings in the village, I would be more than willing to give him a room," Kyu said.

"Thank you, Kushina. Unless there are any other things to be discussed, meeting adjourned." He said.

With the meeting over Kyu got up from her chair and proceeded to leave the council room. Once outside Hiashi asked, "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

Kyu nodded and said, "Sure why not."

The two left the Hokage Mansion and made their way through the masses of Konoha. After a while they arrived at the Hyuga Compound. Once there the two proceeded to Hiashi's private study.

Once there the two sat down and Hiashi called for a Branch member to bring them some tea.

"So how is Hinata coming along?" She asked.

Hiashi's shoulder slumped and said, "Not as well as I had hoped. Her Jyuken is subpar, she's terribly shy and she has little self confidence. She's just like her mother, to caring and to gentle to be a Hyuga."

"Well then it's fortunate that she won't be a Hyuga forever isnt it." Kyu said with a smirk.

Hiashi nodded and said, "Indeed." Soon there was knock on the door. "You may come in." he said. The door opened and in walked Hinata with the tea with Neji following right behind her.

"Here's the tea you asked for Otou-san." Hinata said quietly.

"Thank you Hinata." He said.

Hinata gave a slight bow to her father and then turned and said, "Good afternoon Kushina-san."

Kyu smiled and said, "Hello to you too Hinata-chan. Thank you for the tea."

"Your…welcome," Hinata said with a small smile. She then slightly blushed and asked, "How… is …Naruto-kun doing?

Kyu smiled again noticing the blush on the girl's cheeks. "Oh you know his usual shenanigans." She said.

"Hiashi-sama I've finished the task you assigned me." Neji said with a bow.

"Good. You may have the rest of the day off to do what you wish." Hiashi said.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." He said and turned around to leave.

"Wait a second Neji-kun." Kyu said.

"What is it Kushina-sama?" Neji asked.

"Jaeger is about to train Naruto in some kenjutsu. Now If I know my brother, he'll probably teach it to Kimimaro as well. Since you are "rivals" in a sense, I would hate to see him get an upper hand. So why don't you join them when they have their first training session. If it's all right with your uncle." She said.

Neji turned to his uncle who said, "As long as it does not interfere with your other duties."

Neji smiled and said, "Thank you Hiashi-sama and Kushina-sama." He then bowed to them both and left the room.

"Um…Kushina-san?" Hinata said.

"Yes dear?" Kyu asked.

"Umm…could….I learn…kenjutsu too?" she asked.

Kyu smiled and said, "Of course dear. But I have to go now. Thank you for the tea Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded and said, "Anytime."

Kyu then left the room and made her way to the corridors of the Hyuga Compound until she reached the gates. She then made her way to her compound.

Once inside she walked to her study and saw several scrolls on her desk. She rolled her eyes and sat down and began to read them. Most of them were reports on how the empire was doing. She then noticed a scroll from her mother, Ryoko.

She groaned thinking what her mother would want now, so she put the scroll aside and noticed a note underneath it. She picked it up and read it:

_ Dear Onee-san, _

_ As you know it's that time of the year, so I won't be around for the next week. I'll see you when I get back.-Kurama_

"That's right it's late June." She said out loud to herself.

"What about late June?" Jaeger asked from the door way.

Kyu looked up and saw her youngest brother and realized that Jaeger didn't know the significance of this week to Kurama.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." She said. Jaeger nodded and sat down and waited for his sister to speak. "About 150 years before you were born, Kurama sealed away his yokai powers and married a human woman and had a family." She added.

"Yeah yeah I already know that. The Senju clan is descended from him, your told me that yourself when I brought Kimimaro to the village." Jaeger said.

"To make a long story short Kurama's family was killed by bandits, Kurama was away on business for Father, his son Hashirama resented him for not being there for them and the two went the separate ways. Kurama returned back home heartbroken and Hashirama founded the Senju clan a couple of generations later a new Hashirama founded Konoha." She said.

"So I take it he goes to his wife's grave every year to remember her." He said.

"Exactly," Kyu replied.

Jaeger slumped in his chair and said, "I remember when Izayoi died, I was so depressed and Kurama tried to be there for me and I told him to fuck off. I was such a bastard. I wish there was something I could do."

"Unfortunately otouto there's nothing we can do. All we can do for Kurama is be there for him when he gets back." She said.

Jaeger nodded and got up from his chair, "Thanks for telling me this Ane-chan. But you'll have to excuse me because I have to go find my Makashi and Shien/Djem So scrolls."

"You might want to bring out your Soresu scrolls as well." She said.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"I told Hinata and Neji that you would teach them Kenjutsu. Both Neji and Kimimaro fight gracefully so Makashi is perfect for them, but Hinata isn't assertive and straightforward like Naruto is so Shien/Djem So wouldn't work for her. Soresu on the other hand would." She told him.

Jaeger smirked and said, "I guess you do deserve the title of Blademaster Ane-chan."

"You forget Baka it was I who came up with Djem So." She said.

"And you forget Ane-chan, that I invented Vaapad." He said with a look that said you're not the only one who can invent a sword style. "Well I better go get the scrolls out of my vault. Later." He added then headed for the door.

Jaeger left Kyu's study and walked down the second floor hall all the way to the west wing, were his room was. The West and East wings of the compound were designed differently from the main building to the point where they were similar to lofts. The top floor was cut in half and contained the main bedroom and bathroom with a balcony. The other half looked down on the living room where he had a couch some chairs, a poker and pool table, a book shelf and a fire place. Directly underneath the main bedroom was a storage room where Jaeger kept all his mementos, like his kenjutsu scrolls. Also on the first floor of the wing were two guest bedrooms, which shared a bathroom. Though one of the bedrooms was currently occupied by Kimimaro.

Jaeger opened the door to the wing and headed down the stairs to the storage room. Once inside he passed all his various mementos until he reached an old wooden chest. He placed his hand on the chest and sent a small wave of chakra through it.

The chest glowed grey for a second and then opened with a pop. Insides the chest were seven scrolls. He picked up the second, third, and the fifth scroll and then closed the chest. Once closed he turned around and left the storage room and head up the stairs to his room.

Inside his room, Jaeger walked over to his dresser and placed the scrolls inside. Afterword the scrolls were put away, Jaeger walked over to his walk in closet. Once inside he walked to the end of the closet and performed some hand signs.

A small opening in the wall appeared as Jaeger transformed into his true form. In his fox form Jaeger walked through the opening and into small room with the opening in the wall closing behind him. The small room was about five feet in height and about ten feet in width, and nine feet in depth. This was Jaeger's den.

A common part of Yoko yokai culture is that every fox has their own personal den, where they go find sanctuary, mate, or just to get away from it all. It is very common to once a while find a fox who after being around humans for quite some time to retreat to their private den.

Once inside his den, Jaeger lied down among the pillows and blankets inside and closed his eyes. As his mind began to slip away into blissful unconsciousness, his mind began to wonder what it would be like to have Konoha's most famous wayward kunoichi sleeping with him inside his den, with their tails intertwined.

()

It had been five days since Kurama had left Konoha and he had finally arrived in the village of Yokomachi.

Yokomachi was a small farming town located in the south east part of the land of Fire. It was a quaint little town, with a few inns for travelers who were passing through, several restaurants, and so on.

The sun had set as Kurama walked down the main street. People were walking around heading to the local taverns, for a drink and so on. Kurama eventually made his way to a small decent looking inn called the Sliver Fox.

Kurama opened the door and walked into the inn. The lobby/bar was empty save for a woman with red hair who looked to be in her late twenties early thirties going over some papers behind the desk.

Kurama smiled and walked over to the desk and asked, "Financial troubles?"

The woman looked up and smiled and said, "Like clockwork. You arrive exactly the same time every year Nii-san." She then walked out from behind the desk and hugged Kurama. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Ayame." Kurama said as he hugged the woman back.

As soon as the two broke their hug, Ayame asked, "I just made some tea, would you like some?"

Kurama nodded and said, "That would be great." Kurama then walked over to a table and sat down while Ayame walked over to the desk and pulled out a tea kettle and two cups. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Kurama and poured each of them a cup of tea.

Kurama took a sip from his cup and watched as Ayame pulled out a bottle of pills and popped a couple of pills in her mouth and then washed it down with some tea. Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's with the pills?"

Ayame's face turned melancholy and she said, "I figured you would ask that." She paused for a few moments and then said, "I'm dying Ni-san. I don't have much time left."

Kurama was silent for a while and said, "There's got to be something I can do."

Ayame smiled and said, "There is. Kurama you've done so much for me in my short life. You saved me from the brothel, you bought me this Inn, and you've been the Father I always wanted Tayuya to have. I hate to ask for more, but will you take Tayuya back to Konoha with you and look after her for me?"

"Of course I'll take care of her. You don't even have to ask that." He said with a smile. "Speaking of Tayuya, does she know?" he added.

"She knows, and before you ask, she's not taking it well." She said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Out in the forest in her usual spot." She replied.

"I'll go talk to her." He said. He then got up and walked out the door and headed off in the direction of Tayuya's usual spot.

In the middle of a clearing sitting on a rock we find a ten year old girl wearing brown shorts, a white a blue top with a hood, and a bandana in her pink hair playing her trusty flute. She has been playing her flute for some time now and failed to notice that someone had entered her domain.

"You get better each time I see you." Said a voice from behind her.

Upon hearing said voice, she stopped playing and turned around to see who what is. She nodded as a hello to the closest thing she had to a father. "Hey Kurama," She said in a detached voice.

Kurama frowned and walked and sat down next to her and said, "I know it's hard to grasp what's going on right now but you got to be strong."

"I know…but god damn it, but why does this stuff always have to happen to us! We've been through enough shit why does it have to keep piling on?" she cried out.

"Unfortunately it's those who are the kindest and purest who have the heaviest loads." He said.

"Give me a god damn example of a pure and kind person," Tayuya mocked.

"Well I would like to say I'm one of those people." Kurama said with a cheap grin. Tayuya gave him a look. She knew he had been through a lot and was probably the nicest person she knew but she wanted a better example.

Kurama nodded and said, "Well what about my nephew Naruto? Within the moments after his birth his entire world was shattered and turned upside down."

"Keh… you almost got me but you forgot one important detail. He doesn't know that he's a Jinchuuriki of the…correction all he has is a ton of chakra." She said.

"That is true. But even though it is public knowledge he is the biological son of their Yondaime, a lot of people see him as the Kyuubi reborn in human form. The people don't know what to think of him. Though in a twist of irony it's his mother who is the Kyuubi in human form ." He said.

"Then why don't you guys go public with the info and take the pressure of Naruto?" She asked.

"Because Onee-san isn't back to 100 strength yet. Sure it's been nine years since the attack and she's regained the majority of her strength but if she was attacked by a group of high ranking yokai or ninja she could be captured or killed." He said.

Tayuya nodded and said softly, "I might look fine on the outside but I'm scared Kurama. I don't know what I'll do when Mom dies."

"You'll survive and make a bright future for yourself. You're a strong person, just like your mother, I know everything will be all right." He said with a smile.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." He replied. "Now common it's getting late." He told her. Tayuya nodded and the two headed off back to the Inn.

Back at the Inn, Ayame was currently sealing a chest into a scroll for Tayuya. Even though she wasn't a ninja, Kurama had showed her the art of sealing when she was younger and had gotten pretty good at it.

As soon as she sealed the chest away, and tied up the scroll. A tear fell from her eye, for she knew she would never get to see her little girl grow up. But as she went to dry her eyes, she felt a throbbing pain in her chest. She tried her best to reach over for her pills but alas it was too late. She fell to the ground with a thud with her hand grasping her heart. She was barely conscious as she heard her heart slow down and then with a final lub dub stopped. She was dead.

When Kurama and Tayuya entered the Inn they were greeted by the sight of Ayame's corpse sprawled on the floor. Kurama immediately rushed over to her and checked for a pulse, but he wasn't too surprised when he didn't find one. He closed his eyes and silently swore to whatever god who had cursed him with loosing another person he had cared deeply for. He then closed her eyes and pulled out a scroll and after drawing a quick storage seal he sealed her inside.

He then turned to Tayuya. She was frozen like a statue her eyes fixed on the place where her mother's body once was. Kurama walked over to her and bent down on his knees and hugged the girl.

"She's gone Tayuya." He whispered.

Tayuya stood there for a few minutes before the realization hit her that her mother had just died. But when it hit, it rocked her like a hurricane. Tears immediately began to fall from her eyes and she latched onto Kurama and cried out, "Mamma no. Comeback Mamma."

"She's in a better place now Tayuya. Always remember this: she will always be there for you watching over you. Though she's gone she always will be in your heart." He said softly as he held onto the girl.

After minutes of crying Tayuya cried herself to sleep. Kurama gently picked her up and took her to her bedroom upstairs. After tucking her he walked down the stairs and returned to see what Ayame had been doing before her death. He noticed two scrolls on the desk, one with his name and the other with Tayuya name on it.

He quickly undid the scroll and read to himself Ayame's last words to him:

_ Dear Kurama, _

_ If you're reading this scroll I must be dead. First off don't blame yourself for this. The heart disease that did me in was a genetic curse I inherited from the man who you set me free from all those years ago. I might have lived a short life, but looking back at the choices I made, I have no regrets. I was blessed to have man like you in my life and I was blessed to have a daughter like Tayuya. Sealed into the scroll after this letter are all preparations to sell the Inn and so on. _

_ In the scroll next to this one contains a chest I sealed inside for Tayuya. In the chest is all the money we have as well as some pictures of the two of us and some other mementos. Please give it to her when you think she is ready. I know you will do everything in your power to make sure Tayuya's has a good life. But I beg you don't lock her away. She needs to see the world, the good and the bad. I know she will grow up to be strong women. Far stronger than me. Also if she asks who her father is, tell her he was a soldier who died in war. I don't think she could live with herself knowing that she was conceived due to rape instead of love and the fact that her father is still out doing who knows what. _

_ Now I have to say something I wished I said a long time ago. I love you Kurama. I love you with all my heart. You were my knight in shining armor who saved me from the evil dragon that was my father. There were so many times I wished I could have told you so many times before, but I knew deep down it would have never of worked. You still love the family you lost long ago, and I knew I could have never filled the spot in your heart that they vacated. _

_ Tell Tayuya I love her and no matter what path she chooses I will always be proud of her._

_ Love now and forever,_

_ Ayame_

Kurama leaned back in the chair and wiped the tears from his eyes. Ayame's final confession was not surprising. He had always suspected she had an infatuation with him, but she was right, it could have never worked out between the two of them. Even though he had suspected it, it still hurt a lot to know that she did love him and he couldn't return it.

Kurama sat back up and pocketed the scroll that was addressed to Tayuya. He pulled out a blank scroll and began to write a letter to Kyu about the situation and to have a room prepared in the East Wing on the house for Tayuya. After finishing the letter he quickly preformed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summoned their family's personal courier fox.

"Deliver this immediately to my sister." Kurama said.

The fox took the scroll, put it into his delivery pouch around his neck and said, "At once your highness." He the poofed out of existence.

He then turned out all the lights and locked the door and headed up to his room. He checked back on Tayuya to make sure she was all right, and indeed she was sleeping soundly. He then went to his room and collapsed on the bed from the day's events. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep because he knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

It was little after midday and Kurama and Tayuya stood in front of three graves. Two looked like they had been there for at least a hundred or so years, while the other grave had just been dug.

The two stood in silence as they remembered those who had been dear to them. Kurama during his silence went over what had happened earlier this morning.

He had woken up early and made breakfast for the two while a couple of shadow clones began packing up the belongings that they would be taking with them. Tayuya looked like the living dead when she came down for breakfast.

Breakfast was eaten in silence and afterword she went upstairs to pack her things. While she was doing that, the new owner a man in his late fifties showed up and per Ayame's instructions Kurama turned over the deed and the books of the inn's accounts too him. The rest of the day had been a blur of packing and saying goodbye.

Kurama looked over to see Tayuya looking over her mother's grave without a single tear in her eye. "It's ok to shed tears for those we've lost." Kurama said.

"I'm done crying." She said. She then pulled out a flute from her backpack that had belonged to her mother. It was made of sterling silver and had a fox carved onto it. "When Mama told me she was dying in my frustration and sadness I wrote this. I call it Requiem for the Lost," She said as she began to play.

The song was sad and melancholy. Probably the saddest thing Kurama had ever heard in the 450 plus years he had been alive. As the requiem continued memories of long ago flooded his mind. Memories of him coming home to find his wife and daughter dead. Memories of his son blaming him for their deaths and then disappearing. A single tear fell from his eye as he remembered those who he had lost.

When the song ended, Tayuya prayed silently for her mother and turned around and said, "Let's go." Kurama nodded and the two left the gravesite.

()

Five days later the two arrived back in Konoha. As the two walked through the gates Kurama nodded to the two ninja on duty. They then headed off in the direction of the Nami-Uzu Compound. Once there Tayuya was amazed at just how big it was. The two entered the house to find Kyu standing in the foyer waiting for them.

"Welcome back Kurama. And welcome to Konoha and your new home Tayuya." Kyu said with a smile.

"Thanks," was Tayuya's reply.

"Well I need to go talk with the Hokage about Tayuya's citizenship papers. So I'll see you later." Kurama said as he headed back out the door and in the direction of the Hokage's mansion.

"Common I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Kyu said and beckoned for her to follow. Tayuya nodded and followed Kyu out into the backyard.

Outside they found Jaeger, Naruto, Kimimaro, Hinata and Neji training with bokens. Though the only out of the ordinary was that Neji and Kimimaro's boken had curved handles.

"All right kids that enough for today." Jaeger said. The four kids stopped what they were doing and circled around him. "Neji and Kimimaro great job today, you two are picking up Makashi faster than I did."

"Thank you Jaeger-sensei." Neji said with a quick bow.

"Thank you Otou-san," Was Kimimaro's reply.

"What about me Jaeger-ojisan? Naruto said as he jumped up and down.

Jaeger ruffled his nephew's hair and said with a smirk, "You got some work to do kiddo."

"Awe man." Was Naruto's reply as he tried to get his hair back into its normal position. This caused Neji and Kimimaro to snicker and Hinata to blush.

After her blush faded away Hinata asked, "Umm…what about me Jaeger-sensei?"

Jaeger smiled and said, "You're doing fine Hinata-chan. Soresu is a good form for you; you just got to keep practicing. You also need to work on your endurance a bit, but I imagine they'll get you in shape from the Academy in a few weeks."

"I can't wait for it to start. I'm going to show everyone that I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"Ahem." Said Kyu from behind them. The group turned around to see Kyu and Tayuya waiting for them to notice they were there.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto yelled as he waved at his Mom.

Kyu chuckled at her son's reaction. "I want you to meet someone," she said. The five walked over to where they were standing and she said, "Everyone I want you to meet Tayuya. She's going to be living with us know, so I want you to treat her like you would anyone else in this family."

Tayuya waved at them and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Tayuya I want you to meet my youngest brother Jaeger, his adoptive son Kimimaro, my son Naruto and his friends Hinata and Neji. They're part of the Hyuga clan that live next door to us." She said.

"Welcome," Jaeger said with a smile.

"Greetings," Was Kimimaro's reply.

"Howdy! It's going to be fun having some new to hang out with," was of course said by Naruto.

"It's a pleasure," was spoken by Neji.

And finally in her shy and quite voice Hinata said, "Hello."

"Hinata-sama and I have to return home now. We'll see you on Thursday for our next lesson." Neji said. Then he and Hinata went inside and headed back to the Hyuga Compound.

"Naruto, Kimimaro go show Tayuya around Konoha," Kyu told her son and nephew.

"Gotcha common Onee-san let's go get some Ramen from Ichiraku's!" Naruto said as he grabbed both Kimimaro and Tayuya's hands and practically dragged them to the door.

"And remember to stay out of trouble!" She called after them but they were already gone.

"So it looks like our little family is growing." Jaeger said. "You know Kurama told me she was kind of a tomboy and stuff. She seemed pretty polite." He added.

"She's just being polite. I imagine once she feels at home here she'll show us who she really is." Kyu said with a smile. "And besides it will be nice having another girl in the house with all you guys living here." She added with a smirk.

"Hey what about Rin?" he asked. "She practically lives here too you know." He continued.

"True but she's usually busy with her job at the hospital so her presence isn't felt much." She said and then turned around and head back into the house. Jaeger nodded in agreement and followed his sister back inside.

Kurama opened the door and walked into Sarutobi's office and said, "Thanks for seeing my Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi chuckled and said, "No need for formalities, Hiruzen is fine." He then motioned for Kurama to have a seat. "So what can I do for you? Kyushina already filled out Tayuya's citizenship papers and Academy registration so I have no idea why you would want to chat?" he asked.

Kurama raised his eyebrow and asked with major skepticism, "Kyushina?"

Hiruzen chuckled again and said, "Well you see when your sister came to fill out Tayuya's paperwork she also changed her name from Kushina to Kyushina. She told me that Kushina and her have been discussing it for sometime because they wanted to scare the council and bunch of other stuff that I didn't really pay all that attention too. I mean it was only adding one letter to her name plus its means the same thing, both Ku and Kyu mean nine so I didn't think much of it."

Kurama chuckled and said, "I'll ask her about it later. Any who the reason I'm here today is I want be a service to the village."

"So do you wish to be a ninja?" Hiruzen asked as he began to fill his pipe with tobacco.

"Yes and no. I detest violence but if necessary I will use it. I wanted to join the Medical Corp." he said.

He nodded and replied and said, "So you're a doctor."

"Well over the years I've earned several doctorates, the one I'm most proud of is my degree in Psychology." Kurama said. Hiruzen nodded and lit his pipe. "You see after recent events I began to think that I could benefit our Ninjas by being someone they could talk too if they need it and especially those who have gone through traumatizing experiences." He added.

"Like Sasuke." Hiruzen said.

"Sasuke is a perfect example. If we don't do something about his mental state, I'm positively sure it will come back to haunt us." Kurama said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well in my opinion Sasuke fits into my "Avenger" category." Kurama explained. He then paused and added, "Avenger's are typically people who have lost someone very close to them. In Sasuke's case his clan and another example would be my brother who lost his lover years ago. After a period of denial and other stages of loss they focus on avenging their lost one no matter the cost. This leads them down a very destructive path for them and those around them. They also see their revenge as their purpose for living and once they gained it they have no purpose left so they become hollow shells."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Well Kurama I must say your idea has merit. For the moment I'll give you the go ahead, but at the next council meeting we'll put it up for a vote to see if we want to continue it."

Kurama said, "Sounds good. I'll start getting things ready, I should be able to start seeing patients by this Monday." He then paused and said, "Though I must admit I don't see why the council needs to approve of this."

"When Konoha was young the Hokage was all three branches of government: executive, legislative and judicial because it was a Shinobi village. But as more civilians moved here the Shodaime decided to split up the powers so that no man would or could abuse it. Since then the Council has gained more power and in some situations can overrule the Hokage." He said.

Kurama nodded and said, "Senju family principle no one should have too much power."

Hiruzen was surprised that he knew that, "How did you know that?"

"Because I passed that idea onto my son who intern passed into onto his descendent Hashirama." Kurama said.

Hiruzen's jaw dropped as he went over what he had just heard. "So you were the founder of the Senju clan?" He asked.

Kurama nodded and said, "Over 350 years ago I sealed away my powers and married a human women. For a few years we lived in peace and we had two children. One day I was called back to help my father with a problem, while my son was off running an errand in a neighboring village. My wife and daughter were killed by bandits and my son blamed me for not protecting them and after that we became estranged."

"I'm deeply sorry to hear about that." He said.

Kurama nodded and said, "Well I'll be off then. Thank you for seeing me." He then left the room to let Hiruzen finish some paper work.

The weeks that followed were quite eventful for the Nami-Uzu family. After Tayuya had gotten settled she immediately fit right into the family and played the nagging older sister role to Naruto without a hitch.

Kurama on the other hand stuck gold with his counselor job. The village's ninja morale shot up and more revenue was brought in. Most of his patients were more than willing to vent out their problems to him and he was more than willing to give them advice. Though some patients like a recently orphaned boy were much harder to work with, though he kept trying in their weekly sessions. Kurama also hired an old friend of his named Geki to man the bar at the Fox's Den since he was working full time at his office, which was on the fifth floor of Konoha General Hospital.

But as the weeks came and went, one day was on the mind of all six members of the Nami-Uzu family: the day when the children would start going to the Academy.

It was a sunny morning in early September and Kimimaro and Tayuya were currently walking down the streets of Konoha on their way to the Academy. Kimimaro was wearing black shorts and a grey long sleeved shirt with blue ninja sandals. Tayuya on the other hand was wearing blue shorts, a maroon t-shirt and a backwards baseball cap with blue ninja sandals.

"I don't see why Naruto can't walk with us to the Academy?" Tayuya said.

"I heard that at the begging of class for first years the Hokage comes and gives a speech and such to the new students and their parents." Kimimaro replied.

"So what does that make us? I mean for heaven's sake were new students too!" she said.

"True, but you forgot were older than he is and were stronger than all the first years." Kimimaro said.

"Speaking of being stronger than others, shouldn't you already be a Genin or something?" she asked.

"It is true that I'm stronger than the majority of other students here, but Otou-san told me that you can get stronger if you compete with some, as opposed to by yourself." He said. Then he smirked and said, "Plus taking the title of Rookie of the Year from Neji is a bonus."

Tayuya laughed and said, "You're too much."

The two continued on their way to the Academy and when they got there they went up too room 215, which was currently being taught by one Sanada Akira.

"All right class. We have two new students to our class." Akira said to his class he then turned to Tayuya and Kimimaro and said, "Go ahead and introduce your selves."

"Kaguya Kimimaro, it's a pleasure." Kimimaro said.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Tayuya, what's up?" Tayuya said with a nod.

"All right, now that's out of the way. There are a couple seats next to Neji-san. You can take those." Akira said.

The two nodded and walked up the stairs to sit the top row where Neji was sitting. When the two sat down Neji leaned over and whispered, "Why are you in this class? You should be with the third years."

Kimimaro leaned over to Neji and whispered back, "And miss the chance to upstage you? I don't think so." He then smirked and leaned back in his chair as their teacher went on about what they were going to learn this year.

In the Academy's Auditorium Umino Iruka was sweating bullets. In the stands in front of him were all the first years and their parents. Normally he would be excited for today but this year's class would be different.

This year he had the pleasure or displeasure, depends on how you look at it, of teaching probably the most prestigious class of the first years. First off there were several sons/daughters of clan heads, the Hyuga Heiress being one. Plus Councilman Haruno's daughter, then add the last Uchiha and you have a pretty big list of names. But to top it all off was Yondaime's son, who not only was the Heir to the Nami-Uzu but was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi!

But as soon as he thought this he felt someone pat him on the back. He then looked down to see the Sarutobi there with a smile on his face.

"I see a lot of potential in these young ones." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"I think so too Hokage-sama." Iruka said.

Hiruzen walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "Welcome everyone to your first day at our Ninja Academy. It is an honor and a privilege to be a ninja and serve our village. And in a few years time you too will know this feeling. Until then study and train hard, make new friends and create bonds that will last for a lifetime."

After the speech he read out a list of who would be in which class. After saying that he dismissed the kids to go find their class rooms and that class would start in about ten minutes.

Most of the parents stayed behind to wish their kids good luck and so on, while those who were orphans headed directly to their class rooms. Naruto watched as most people headed cleared out of the auditorium.

He then looked to his Mom, who was sitting next him in the stands and said quietly, "Okaa-san I'm scared."

Kyu wrapped her arms around her son and said, "It's ok to be scared sweetie. You're taking a big step into a bigger world."

"But what if I screw up and fail?" Naruto asked.

Kyu smiled and said, "When you fall down, you pick yourself and keep going. It's ok to screw up and fail as long as we pick ourselves up and keep moving forward and never give up. As long as you never give in and give up and give it your best shot I will always be proud of you."

"What about Otou-san? Will he be proud of me?" Naruto asked.

Kyu then gave her son a hug and said, "He is always proud of you. Every day he watches you grow and get stronger. I know for a fact that right now he's watching us and smiling at us with that big goofy grin of his. He and I will always be proud of you Naruto."

Naruto hugged his Mom back and all the nervousness that once filled his being was now gone and in its place was an aura of confidence and determination. "I'm going to show everyone that I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he said.

"I know you will sweetie. I know you will." She then broke the hug and said, "Now hurry up and get to class."

Naruto nodded with his father's trademark grin and then headed off to class.

Kyu smiled as she watched her son run off. She then rubbed her eyes to eliminate the tears that were forming. "It's always hard to see them go," Said a voice from behind her.

Kyu turned around to see Hiruzen behind her. "Were you like this when Asuma and Ryoji became Academy Students?" she asked.

"Yes. It was hard especially back then when six year olds could become Ninja. Every child deserves a childhood full of no worries. But unfortunately for them to have a care free childhood we have to work hard and fight the strongest of enemies and do things we don't like doing." He said.

"I assume your referring to paperwork?" Kyu asked with a smirk.

"Of course, paper work is the bane of every leader, regardless of government." He said with a chuckle, "Which reminds me I have to go do some." He said with groan. He then walked off. Kyu followed suit and headed off to the Fox's Den to do her own paperwork.

Naruto sat in class and listened to his sensei go on and a bunch of stuff he didn't really care that much for. He looked around and noticed that a lot of the kids seemed to know each other. This didn't really surprise him all that much, considering Konoha's education system.

Most children went to public school to learn basic skills, like reading, writing, arithmetic and so on. But a lot of the upper class family's like the Hyugas and Nami-Uzus had private tutors that home schooled them. The reason for home schooling varied but in Naruto's case, it was because Kyu didn't trust the public school system with her son.

There were only two people he knew in the class. First was Hinata-chan, his oldest child friend and neighbor and then there was Uchiha Sasuke. He had only recently met Sasuke a couple of weeks ago when his Mom brought him over for dinner. He had seen him a few times after that but most of the time he was silent and distant. Naruto had asked his Mom why he was the way he was, and she told him that his entire family was killed. After learning this Naruto had tried to get Sasuke to come over and play but he never did always saying he had better things to do than play childish games.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he continued to listen to Iruka lecture on and on. "_Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long four years?" _ He thought to himself.

And Naruto was correct because it would be a long four years for him. His first year was pretty dull because all they did was some basic physical conditioning, and learn the history of the village. It was about half way through his first year that Naruto started playing pranks on his fellow classmates and teachers much to the ire of his classmates and Iruka. The only benefit from the first year was that he developed a friendship with Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji and he developed a little bit of a crush on one Haruno Sakura, much to the dismay of Sakura because she had a thing for Sakura and to his future fiancée Hinata because she had started to develop feelings for the blonde.

The second year wasn't much better. He continued pranking people in the school but he also had set his sights on the ninjas of Konoha as well as the Hokage. Though there were quite a few complaints from various people, most of the seasoned vets found it funny that Naruto, who was only ten at the time, managed to prank them. What was even funnier was the fact that Kyu and Jaeger encouraged him to do bigger pranks. They told him it was training him in stealth, endurance, and a few other things. Also during his second year is when they started actually mold chakra. Much to his dismay his control was terrible, but Kyu, Jaeger, and Kurama would always help him out after school. The only other highlight during second year at the Academy was that for his 10th Birthday he got a pet Fox, which he named Inari, after his favorite childhood stuffed animal.

His third year was much like his second year except a bit more intense. They did a lot more field exercises and physical training but they did actually start trying to perform Jutsus. At first they were pretty difficult for Naruto but with help from his family and friends he managed to stay up with class. Though it did not concern him all that much, this was also the year that Tayuya, Neji and Kimimaro graduated.

Though they tried to out due each other at every chance they got Kimimaro and Neji tied for the position of Rookie of the Year. When it was time to divide into teams Neji got placed on Team 2 with one Rock Lee and a girl name Ten-Ten under one the most infamous Jonin in Konoha, the powerful and eccentric Might Gai. In a bizarre twist of fate both Tayuya and Kimimaro ended up on the same team. Their third member of Team 1 was Akagi Ken, the son of one of the best Med Nin's in Konoha, though Ken had no desire to be a Med Nin due to his passion for blowing stuff up. But in a more bizarre twist of fate than Tayuya and Kimimaro ending up on the same team, Jaeger was pulled from his plethora of A or S class missions to be their Sensei.

The fourth and final year of the Academy was by the far the most eventful. They learned more basic jutsu like the Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. Henge was the only jutsu out of the three that came naturally to Naruto, and he had made a secret jutsu from it. He got the hang of Kawarimi after a while but the Bunshin was just impossible for Naruto to perform. No matter how much help and advice he got he just couldn't get it down. Though he knew he would have to find a way to do because the Bunshin was on the final graduation test. Though when June came around and there were only a few weeks before graduation, the Academy accidently burned down. The blame was immediately put on Naruto, but Sasuke came out admitted he was practicing one of his Katon Jutsu and accidently hit the gas line which led to the fire.

Needless to say the last few weeks of class were delayed as they rebuilt and reinforced the building. Class resumed mid September, but all the students were forced to do a massive history project over during the time they weren't in class. Naruto project was on the Third Ninja War and was entitled: How my Dad single handedly kicked Iwa's ass. Iruka was going to dock him some points due to the title but after reading a very well written paper and listening to a very convincing speech, he concede that the Naruto was just telling the truth: his Dad did single handily kick Iwa's ass.

But the break came and went. The days flew by and now there was only one day before Naruto's Graduation Exam.

()

It was a little bit after Five AM and Naruto, who was not dressed in an orange jumpsuit, was dressed in orange slacks with a blue stripe and a long sleeved blue and white shirt with his blue and orange sweat shirt tied around his waist, stood atop a building in downtown Konoha looking out over the village with a devious smile on his face.

"In few hours I will go down in history as the greatest prankster that ever to lived." He said to himself. He then dashed off to the Hokage monument to pull off the greatest prank in history. Not knowing that it would set off a chain of events that would turn his entire world upside down and would send him down a path to greatness.

()

EAN: Well folks what do you think of Tayuya joining the Namikaze-Uzumaki family? I figured since Jaeger had Kimimaro and Kyu had Naruto Kurama needed someone to be a Father too. Also since I'm lazy and typing Namikaze-Uzumaki is troublesome, in a lot of instances the slang term of Nami-Uzu will be used.

Also so what do you guys think of the "Kyushina" concept? I thought of it a while ago and found it funny. Since both Ku and Kyu mean 9 in Japanese I thought it would be funny for that to be Kyu's real name and Kyu being a nickname.

Also I want to state my concerns about where the manga is going. I'm now almost certain Sasuke is going to die. The thing with Sasuke is this: just when you think there's a chance of him making the right choice, he then goes and fucks it up. To be honest I was fine with him wanting to off the old geezers, they're time is up, move over and let the new generation take over, but know they still feel like they want to control everything. But if what the spoilers for chapter 416 are true and I'm pretty sure they are, Sasuke is going to go Two Face on Konoha minus the flipping of the coin. Also with so much shit going on it seems to me that were heading to what maybe the final story Arc of Part II. With Pein on his way, Sasuke soon to be on his way, it certainly seems that Konoha is going to need repairs in the near future. Also here's a little food for thought, from the Sannin to Kakashi's and now to Naruto's team, only one is alive. Tsunade for her generation and Kakashi for his, so it seems that only one person might survive this 

upcoming battle. What if Sasuke kills Sakura and in a rage Naruto kills Sasuke? How will this affect Naruto's psyche? Will anything good besides eliminating NaruSasu and NaruSaku from the story?

Will there be a part III, I hope so. There are still so many questions that need to be answered most of them dealing with Naruto and the Kyuubi. I think as soon as Sasuke's shit is over I think it's time to focus on the main character being Naruto, dealing with his heritage, and finally becoming Hokage.

Now for the Good/Bad news. The Bad news is that the next chapter will be the last chapter of Deal with the Devil. Now before I start getting WTF, here's the good news: Naruto's journey is far from over.

I had originally intended for this story to be told in two parts: part one would be for the most part the cannon story up until the destruction of Akatsuki and then Naruto facing an Enemy that will change how he views himself, the human race, the yokai race, and what it means to be a leader of an Empire.

Part II would be set 250 or more years later and would focus on the aftermath of part I and his children would be the main characters: all nine of them. Although I will say this only eight of them are his biological children. One of them is his step-son through one of his three wives.

So what this means is that this story will be divided into three possibly four parts. Meaning DWD is only Part I and a prologue per say for this fanon Narutoverse.

The reason I decided this because I think the title really only applies to from when Naruto was born till when he learns the truth about his birth and his Moms. Also if you have any suggestions for the title of the second story feel free to send them to me.

Anyway I hope that you, my readers, enjoy this story and will read the sequels in my fanon Narutoverse. Also on a completely unrelated note, if any of my readers happen to be artists and if you find the time and energy to do it, I would like to see your drawings of the characters in my story. I would do them myself except for the fact that I can't draw to save my life.

Now for the final preview for Deal with the Devil: Naruto's life gets turned upside when he learns from Mizuki that he's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. But how will he react when his Moms tell him what really happed on the night of his birth. And what happens when Kyu's mother Ryoko comes to visit? Find out this and more on the thrilling conclusion to Deal with the Devil.

Until next time, Ja Ne.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Naruto:

Deal with the Devil:

Chapter 4:

Secrets Revealed

AN: well as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. Now lots of you want me to burn Sakura and Sasuke on a stake in the fires of hell. Now I never said I was going to kill them…though I will say this Sasuke and Sakura will die it's just a matter of time.

******************

When the citizens of Konoha woke up that faithful morning it was of full shock and astonishment. For the mountain that looked over the village that was adorned with the faces of the Hokages was vandalized!

Upon the stone faces were with various symbols and markings painted in a variety of different colors. Though the most notable symbols painted onto the monument were three black whisker marks on both cheeks of the Yondaime. It didn't take a genius to realize who the culprit was.

Hiruzen chuckled as he stood atop the Hokage mansion and looked at Naruto's handiwork. "He's outdone himself on this wouldn't you agree?" he said to the four people standing behind him.

Behind him was last year's Team 1 but now was referred to as Team Jaeger. Jaeger stood behind his team in his usual Jonin garb, Kimimaro was now wearing a black muscle tee shirt under a grey vest that had a hood attached to the back, grey pants and black ninja sandals. Tayuya was wearing black pants, a red t-shirt under a denim jacket. The last member of their team Akagi Ken, was an inch or two taller than Tayuya, had unruly brown hair, and green eyes underneath his sun glasses. He was wearing blue pants, and a white shirt underneath a red jacket. Also all members had a red headband tied around their head as well as their headbands tied around their left bicep modeled after their Sensei.

"All right here is your B-rank mission: Capture Naruto and take him back to the Academy." Sarutobi said.

"Man, talk about lame," Tayuya said, she then paused and said, "Oh well, at least the mission is B ranked."

"True." Jaeger said. He then turned to his team. "All right team, since I know for a fact that this is about as lame as any D ranked mission. Only one person is going to go after Naruto. We'll decide this in the usual manner." He added.

Jaeger's students turned to each other and each cried out, "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Both Ken and Kimimaro chose scissors, while Tayuya chose paper.

"FUCKIN SHIT!" Tayuya cried as she continued her rant of various curses as she started to jump up and down in frustration.

Jaeger chuckled, "You lost Tayuya. Go and get him."

"Fine," Tayuya said with a frown she jumped off grumbling obscenities about castrating her teammates, sensei and cousin.

"You know Kimimaro, I still don't know how you live with her," Ken said as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Neither do I Ken. Neither do I," Kimimaro said as he watched his teammate/cousin jump away.

"Well guy's I don't know about you but I could sure go for a drink right now," Jaeger said with a smile. "Last one to the Den gets to taste Tayuya's cooking first on the next mission!" he added as he watched his two students groan at the mention of their teammates cooking. They then dashed off like their life depended on it in the direction of the Fox's Den. Jaeger gave Sarutobi a look and the disappeared in a grey flash after his students.

Sarutobi smiled and looked up on the stone faces of Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato and asked, "The Will of Fire burns strongly with these youngsters doesn't it?" He then paused as if expecting an answer from the stone faces. "The Will of Fire especially burns strong in your son Minato. He will do great things, that much is certain," He added before he headed back down to his office to work on some paperwork.

(**********)

Atop one of Konoha's buildings hiding in the shadows of a water tank, Naruto chuckled as he watched various Chunin chase Inari, who was henged to look like Naruto, around Konoha. Once they were out of sight Naruto stepped out into the light and said, "They'll be talking about this for years."

But as soon as he said this, a strange melody could be heard from behind the water tank. Being the curious preteen that he was, he naturally went to investigate. But as soon as he turned the corner around the water tank he instantaneously regretted this decision. For the strange melody was in fact music coming from a flute. And said flute was being played by his foulmouthed tomboy cousin Tayuya, who just happened to be glaring daggers at him.

"Ah shit….." was all Naruto could say before the genjutsu Tayuya was playing kicked in and knocked him unconscious.

Tayuya finished her song and put her flute back in her ninja pouch and pulled out some rope. She then proceeded to hog tie her cousin.

She then stepped back to admire her work. She smirked and said, "Well baka, I must say what you did took balls. But because of your stunt I had to spend my precious time scouring the village looking for you. Though I will admit using Inari as a decoy was pretty good; even had me fooled for a second! But now it's time to turn you in and get my money." Tayuya then tossed her unconscious cousin over her shoulder and headed off to deliver her "package" to the Academy.

(************)

Iruka shook his head as he looked at the tied up sleeping Naruto as Tayuya delivered his wayward student to him. "Thank you very much Tayuya-san. I hope he didn't cause you any problems," Iruka said.

"Please. The Baka's my cousin, he always causes me problems," she said and then left the room.

Iruka sighed as he untied and undid the genjutsu on Naruto. A few seconds' later Naruto eyes opened up and he took in his new surroundings with a groan. "I got caught didn't I?" he said out loud.

"Yes you did. And because you ditched class to vandalize the Hokage Monument were going to go over the Henge Jutsu again. All right everyone line up," Iruka said.

Groans could be heard from the class as they all shot daggers at Naruto as they lined up and showed off their Jutsu by transforming into Iruka. But when they got to Naruto, he gave a foxy grin and transformed into a naked form save for the conveniently placed clouds around the private areas, of Iruka's secret crush: Mitarashi Anko. Then in Anko's sultry voice Naruto said, "Oh Iruka-sensei, I've been a bad girl."

The reaction to this was a nosebleed that sent Iruka crashing into the wall, nosebleeds from the majority of the male students, and glares from the majority of the female students. Iruka quickly recovered and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT NARUTO!"

Naruto started laughing until an ANBU wearing a cat mask poofed into the room holding a scroll. He then gave it to Iruka before disappearing with a poof. Iruka read the scroll and said, "The Hokage has decided as punishment for what you did you have to clean up the monument all by yourself. And before you come up with an excuse it's also signed by your mother."

Naruto quickly grabbed the scroll and his face paled as his mother's signature was indeed on it. Naruto groaned and realized since his Mom's signature was on it, there was no way to get out of it. He then walked back to his seat grumbling all the way.

Once Naruto sat down and order was restored Iruka said, "Well kids, tomorrow is your final exam. So go home and study hard this afternoon. Class dismissed."

As everyone was heading out the door, save for Naruto, Hinata walked up to the blonde and said, "Umm…Naruto-kun?

Naruto turned around and smiled at his oldest childhood friend, "Something you need Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed and said, "I was…wondering…if….you need any help…cleaning up the Hokage Monument."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks for offering Hinata-chan. But I can take care of it, so don't worry."

"Umm…ok then. See you tomorrow," she said softly. She then headed by the door followed by some other classmates one of them being Yamanaka Ino.

Yamanaka Ino while on the surface seemed like your ordinary fan girl. She flaunted over her "crush" Uchiha Sasuke, she tried to be the prettiest girl in class by dieting, wearing makeup, and putting down her top "rival" for Sasuke: Haruno Sakura. But the truth of the matter was that everything she did in public was to hide her deepest and darkest secret. The secret being that Ino wasn't so sure that she liked boys at all.

As Ino walked out of the Academy, she ran up too Hinata and said, "Hey Hinata-chan why did you offer to help Naruto-baka out? It's his own fault that he has to clean up the Hokage monument in the first place."

Hinata blushed and said, "That might be true…but he's helped me with so much over the years. I…just wanted to…help him out for once." She then added, "I'm sorry Ino-chan but I got to head home." She then turned away and headed off to the Hyuuga Compound.

Ino had a slight blush as she watched the girl walk off. "She called me Ino-chan…." She said softly. Her blush quickly went away and was replaced by anger as she watched Iruka escort Naruto to the Hokage Monument.

Ino head off in the direction of her house, which also served as her family's flower shop. After walking through the door and saying hello to her mom, who was behind the counter manning the cash register, headed up to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"How could someone as kind, gentle, and beautiful as Hinata-chan could like someone who's as obnoxious, dumb and loud as Naruto-baka? And it sure as hell isn't because he's the son of the Yondaime. She would never be shallow enough to just like someone because of whose family they come from," she said. "But then that's exactly what I'm doing then, hiding behind a mask of a shallowness just to fit in."

Ino sat up and walked over to her bureau and looked at three pictures, one of them was when she was younger hanging out with Sakura, another was a picture of Hinata's 10th Birthday, and the last one was a picture of her family.

It was at Hinata's 10th Birthday that she realized that there was something special about the Hyuga Heiress, something about her was special. Something about the shy girl made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She then looked at the picture of her family. For almost two years, she had hid the true Ino away from everyone even her parents. She knew if she told her parents the truth about herself, if would break their hearts. She then walked back to her bed and lay down as a tear fell from her eye. "Why me?" she softly as she buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

(************)

Kurama sat at his desk across from Uchiha Sasuke, who was sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"So how was your day Sasuke?" Kurama asked.

"Hmmph…all right I guess," was Sasuke's response.

"Ok then; how was class today?" Kurama asked.

"We reviewed for the exam tomorrow, but then your daughter showed up and brought in the Dobe hog tied. Then Iruka-sensei made us go over the Henge jutsu as punishment. So then when it's the Dobe's turn instead of turning into Iruka-sensei he turns into a naked version of Mitarashi Anko. Then on cue every male in the room has a nosebleed save for myself and Shino. Right after that an ANBU shows up with a letter saying Naruto has to clean up the entire Hokage Monument. And that was about it," Sasuke said.

"I see. Well anything else happen today?" He asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Ok then same time next week." Kurama said.

"Sure," Sasuke said he then got up from his chair and left the office.

Kurama leaned back in his chair and massaged his temple and said, "He really needs to lighten up and enjoy life. Because if he doesn't he's going to cause a lot of problems."

(******)

In the loft that overlooked the main bar area of the Fox's Den, was a small sitting area with a coffee table, couch, three chairs and a chalk board. This small area was HQ for Team Jaeger. Kimimaro was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book, Ken was listing to his walkman, Tayuya was reading a scroll given to her by her part-time sensei Yuhi Kurenai about genjutsu and was writing notes for a new genjutsu song on another scroll and finally Jaeger was sprawled out on the couch taking a nap and snoring lightly.

This was a typical afternoon for Team Jaeger; they would sit around waiting for a mission from the Hokage or Kyushina. But since nothing was coming up they were currently just kicking back and enjoying some free time. And since they were kicking back and Jaeger was out like a light they didn't know that Stark had walked into the Den carrying two suitcases.

Stark walked up the stair and said, "Here's your payment for the last mission I sent you on."

The Genin looked up and smiled with glee, like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. They loved doing missions for Stark, because not only did he pay well, he gave them free ninja gear/armor to try out. Stark sat the briefcases down and opened one of them to reveal a box, two scrolls and what seemed to be a fusion of a dagger and flute.

"First up is Ken. Now I know you love explosions so I got you an at home plastic explosive kit with a book on how the make the ingredients from stuff around the house. Plus as a bonus I'm throwing in the Komodo Dragon Summoning Contract." Stark said.

Ken's eyes widened like saucers and he said, "Freaking Sweat! Thank you Stark-san." He then took the box from the case and opened it up and saw all the little tools and instructions on how to make homemade plastic explosives. Then he grabbed the Summoning contract and gave it a hug.

Stark then turned to Tayuya and said, "Now for you Tayuya-chan, I "acquired" the Doki Summons Scroll you wanted and I have this." He then handed her the flute/dagger.

"What the shit is this?" She asked.

"Long ago there were six mythical warriors who protected the world from a great evil. One of the warriors wielded a magical weapon called the Dragon Dagger. It was a fusion between a dagger and a flute, he would use the dagger part in melee combat and then he would use the flute part to control a powerful dragon that would rise from the sea. So I created a newer version of the mythic dagger for you to use." Stark said.

Tayuya nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Now for Kimimaro, I had some associated of mine look around and they found a set of old Kaguya Taijutsu scrolls for your Kekkei Genkai. Plus they found your clans summoning contract for the Wolverines," Stark said as he opened his second brief case which there were two Tonfa like weapons and two scrolls in it. "Oh and I stashed all the taijutsu scrolls in the scroll on the left," Stark added.

Kimimaro took both of the scrolls and then he said, "Thank you very much Stark-san." He then gave him a quick formal bow.

Stark smiled and said, "No need to be too polite. And finally for you Jaeger, your treat is a prototype like Tayuya's. I call them Tonfa Blades. They're pretty much a cross between Tonfa and swords. Don't know how I came up with the idea for them, but I figured you could put them to good use."

Jaeger picked up one of the Tonfa blades and began swinging checking its balance and such. He then tossed one of his cups in the air and when it came down there was a blur and the cup was split in two. He then nodded in approval and then said, "Thank you Stark." He then turned to his students and said, "Ok guys go off and practice with your new stuff."The three nodded and headed off to practice with their new toys leaving Jaeger and Stark remaining in the loft.

Jaeger gave Stark a look and said, "Something's up."

Stark nodded and said, "Follow me to your sister's office. We have some things we need to discuss." Jaeger nodded in reply and the two walked down to the basement and into Kyu's office where she was going over some reports as well as some pictures.

"What's going on Ane-chan?" He asked in a serious voice.

Kyu looked up from her reports and motioned for them to take a seat, which they did. She then pulled out a cigar out of her desk, lit it and took a deep breath. She then released the smoke and then said, "Three days ago, one of our secret research facilities was broken into and some chemicals were stolen."

Jaeger then asked, "What kind of research was going on there?"

"It was a lab that was working on advanced solider enhancement, like solider pills among other things. As you know our people's military while small in numbers is the strongest because of how we adapt to the times and our use of the latest cutting edge technology. In a world were ninja are the primary soldiers finding new ways to make a solider stronger has always been our goal. You should know that better than anyone Jaeger," She said.

Jaeger's eyes closed as repressed memories flooded his mind of his time spent being a test subject in one of the more "unethical" projects. His eyes opened again and he said, "What chemicals were stolen?"

"The chemicals in question, by themselves do nothing harmful or beneficial to the human or yokai body. But mixed in a certain way, they could be used to create nothing short of monsters," Stark said.

Kyu then showed them an old notebook she was going over, "This is one of Orochimaru's old books that Sarutobi confiscated years ago. In it he lays out the chemicals needed to create his infamous Curse Seal."

Jaeger took the notebook and looked over it and then said, "So we think Orochimaru's behind this?"

"It would seem that way but I suspect someone else is involved. That's why I'm sending you and your team to the facility to look for clues as well as pick up Naruto's armor," She said.

Jaeger nodded and got up from his chair and turned to the door. He then paused and said, "Where's the facility?"

"Lake Serizawa," she said and watched as Jaeger's body tensed up.

"I can think of only one person who could break into…." He said.

But before he could continue he was cut off by Kyu, "Akuma is dead Jaeger. You killed him years ago." Jaeger didn't saying anything in return and continued on his way out the door.

Stark looked at Kyu and said, "You think it's a good idea to send him back there?" Stark asked.

"No, but he's the best hunter we have and he knows the area like the back his hand. He's the best and only choice," She said. Stark nodded in response and got up from his chair and headed out the door to leave Kyu to her paperwork.

(**********)

The sun had finally set over Konoha when Naruto finally finished cleaning the memorial and boy was he exhausted. He was currently sitting on the top of the memorial looking down on the village. Next to him was Inari.

"Well pal tomorrow is the day I become a Genin," he said as he scratched Inari behind the ears. "Provided I can perform a Bunshin," he said with a frown. He then looked at Inari and said, "I think we need to find a loop hole my friend." Inari nodded and gave a yip as he approved of his master's plan. Naruto then jumped up onto his feet and said, "All right Inari to the Hokage Mansion!" Naruto then ran off with Inari at his side in the direction of the Hokage Mansion.

Sneaking in was a breeze for Naruto since he had done it some many times before as a kid. He and Inari were currently in the Hokage's record's room which contained scrolls about all the Ninjas and rules about the Ninja Academy. It took Naruto several hours to find the right scroll about the graduation requirements for the Ninja Academy.

"All right Inari, it says here that to pass the Genin Exam one has to perform a Henge, the rope escape move or the substitution jutsu and lastly a Bunshin*," he read out loud. "I wonder what's the asterisk is for?" he asked out loud. He then looked at the bottom of the scroll and read, "Though generally a normal Bunshin is mostly likely used, an academy student can use a different Bunshin justsu if he or she is able to. Examples are Mizu Bunshin, Tsuchi Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and others."

A smile ten miles long appeared on Naruto's face as he jumped up in the air and yelled, "WAHOOO! I found the loop hole I was looking for. Now to find the right Bunshin for me." He then ran over to the scroll that listed every jutsu in the village. But as he started going over the different types of Bunshins he realized that each of them took elemental chakra training, something he had never even heard of. After realizing that he couldn't do an elemental clone at his current stage that just left him one choice: Kage Bunshin.

When Naruto found Kage Bunshin in the scroll his hopes were destroyed. For the scroll said: Kage Bunshin: Kinjutsu. Naruto dropped the scroll and slumped down on the ground. The reality was starting to kick in that there was no way for him to exploit the loophole meaning he would fail the exam tomorrow.

Inari, not one to see his master/friend down in the dump, started to yip at him. Said yipping brought Naruto out of his melancholy. Naruto then jumped up and shouted, "That's right Inari. Okaa-san always told me to never give up no matter the cost!" Calming down a bit he then said, "Hmm if Kage Bunshin is a Kinjutsu that means it's in the Forbidden Scroll. And that thing is locked up tighter than our vault back home."

Naruto then started to chuckle and said, "This is going to be fun." He then quickly and somewhat neatly cleaned up the scroll room. Once that was done Naruto slowly opened the door and to check if no one was there. Luckily for him there was no ANBU or Jonin patrolling the halls so he softly closed the door and began to sneak down the hall in the direction of the room containing the Forbidden Scroll.

After a few minutes of just sneaking by the occasional Jonin or Chunin; Naruto was standing in front of his prize: The Forbidden Scroll.

"This is too easy," Naruto said with a chuckle. He then quickly checked for booby traps and then picked up the scroll and opened it up. He skimmed over the scroll until he found how to do Kage Bunshin. He read over the instructions three times and then looked skeptically to Inari and said, "According to this all I have to do is pump more chakra into a normal Bunshin. No way it can be that simple." Inari gave him a look that said: give it a try.

Naruto made the hand signs and said, "Here goes something." He then pumped in more chakra and then there was a poof of smoke. And there standing in front of him was an exact duplicate of Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and down and shouted, "WAHOOO! I did it! I'm the best!"

The other snorted and said, "I'm the best."

"No I'm the best!" Naruto replied.

"No I'm the best!" the clone said.

"No I'm the best!" Naruto said

"No I'm the best infinity!" cried the clone.

Naruto glared and said, "You're just a clone and I'm the original. There for visa vie conformingly I'm the best. But since you're a clone that makes you a part of me; so in a way you are the best too."

The other Naruto nodded and said, "I see your point, all right I'm out of here." He then poofed out of existence.

Naruto then placed the scroll on the stand and was about to leave when he heard footsteps. Signaling Inari to hide, both him and his pet jumped behind different shelf's and waited.

From behind their hiding spots the two watched as the door opened and in walked Mizuki, who was in full battle gear. He watched Mizuki walk up to the scroll and say, "Breaking in here was too easy but oh well. Once I give this as a gift to Orochimaru-sama he'll give me true power! HAHA."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that. "_I got to do something. I can't let him betray the village and give that scroll to Orochimaru."_ He thought to himself. Then an idea hit him. He made some had signal to Inari who nodded in return.

Right as Mizuki was going to grab the scroll, Inari jumped out and bit him on the butt. "WHAT THE HELL!" Mizuki cried.

Using this as a distraction Naruto jumped out from behind the shelf he was behind and grabbed the scroll and ran for it but stopped at the door and said, "I'll never let you take the scroll to Orochimaru! Come on Inari let's get out of here!" he then ran out the door.

Inari detached himself from Mizuki's ass and followed Naruto out the door. Mizuki eyes filled with rage as he yelled, "DAMN YOU KYUUBI BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" he then ran after the two.

Naruto and Inari ran for their lives through the corridors until they came to a window that they jumped out of and headed off in the direction of the Nami-Uzu compound with Mizuki hot on their tails. As they were running Naruto noticed an alley that he ducted into and hid behind a dumpster.

Mizuki saw Naruto duck into an alley and followed him only to lose sight of him. He smirked as he said, "Come on out brat while you still can. If you give me the scroll now I'll make your end quick and painless."

"Not on your life traitor!" Naruto said as he gave Mizuki the middle finger. "Catch me if you can." He then jumped off in the direction of the forests outside of Konoha. Mizuki blindly followed him and failed to notice Inari who was wearing a shirt for some reason run in the direction of the Nami-Uzu compound.

For what seemed like hours Naruto led Mizuki on a wild fox chase until Mizuki cornered him in a small clearing outside the village. "Nowhere to run brat. Now give me the scroll!" he commanded.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto challenged.

Mizuki smirked and said, "With pleasure." He then grabbed one of the giant Shuriken off his back and chucked it at Naruto.

Naruto froze as he saw the giant weapon get closer and closer but at the last second Iruka showed up out of nowhere and pushed him out the way. The shuriken nicked him the left arm causing Iruka to grunt in pain. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I ran into Inari a while back and he said to go and help you," Iruka said as he tied a bandage around his arm.

"So your dumb pet got help, no matter I'll kill you both and take the Forbidden scroll to Orochimaru!" Mizuki said.

"Why are you betraying the village Mizuki? I thought we were friends?" Iruka asked.

Upon hearing this Mizuki started to laugh like crazy. "You and me friends? HAHAAH don't make me laugh Iruka. We were never friends, I might not have showed it but your weakness disgusted me to no end. As for betraying this village, simple it's weak. After the Kyuubi's attack twelve years ago this village has grown soft and weak. That's why I'm leaving to go to place where I can get true power." Mizuki said.

"SO all you wanted was power?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

Once again Mizuki laughed and said, "The only thing in this life is power Iruka."

Iruka frowned and saw that Naruto was still standing next to him with the scroll, "Naruto why are you still here? You should have run. Don't you remember what I taught you? If you can get your enemy to monologue his plans ether run or attack!"

Naruto smiled and said, "I think I fell asleep during that lecture Iruka-sensei. But regardless the two of us can take him." Naruto then got into a battle stance.

"No Naruto. Get back I'll handle him," Iruka said.

"Well at the least's the brat's got some spunk," Mizuki said. He then chucked his weapon at Iruka who dodged it but only to realize that Mizuki wasn't aiming for him he aimed for Naruto.

Iruka shouted, "Get down Naruto!" But it was too late the shuriken hit Naruto square in the chest. But then to both their surprise there was a poof and instead of a shuriken lodged into Naruto's abdomen it was lodged into a log.

"Missed me!" Naruto said as he made a face at Mizuki.

Mizuki sneered and said, "I'll deal with you in a second brat." He then charged at Iruka and the two engaged in some taijutsu.

"I was always better than you when it came to sparing," Mizuki said as he socked Iruka in the face. Iruka responded with a haymaker but Mizuki dodge and whipped out a kunai and slammed it into his thigh.

"AHHH!" Iruka cried out as he fell. Once on the ground he pulled out the kunai but as soon as he did his vision began to blur and his muscles stiffened up.

"If you're wondering about your body, it's quite simple really. All my kunai are soaked in a special poison I've brewed up. It paralyzes the body and about ten minutes later the victim dies," Mizuki said with a smirk. He then pulled out a vial and twirled it between his fingers and said, "And I have the only antidote."

"Damn…you…Mizuki," Iruka said.

"Now it's your turn brat," Mizuki said as he turned to find Naruto gone.

"Where'd he go?" Mizuki asked. "Up here!" Naruto yelled. Mizuki looked up and saw Naruto flying through the air whit his foot extended. He then kicked Mizuki in the face that sent him flying into a tree trunk. Mizuki got up and wiped the blood that was trickling from his lip and said, "Damn you to hell kid."

He then charged at Naruto and threw a punch at him. Naruto blocked and retaliated with a kick but only to have Mizuki block it. This continued on for a few minutes and Mizuki said, "You better try harder if you want to save Iruka."

This made Naruto angry and his taijutsu form got sloppy giving Mizuki an opening which he exploited with a knee to the gut. He also managed to grab the scroll of Naruto's back and then shoved a kunai into Naruto's gut. Mizuki smirked and Naruto fell to the ground.

"You know I expected better from you brat. After all you're the "son" of the Yondaime. But then again you aren't even human," he said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said as he coughed up blood.

Mizuki smirked and said, "Have you ever wondered why the village hates you? Even though you're the son of the Yondaime? Let me tell why? You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"No Mizuki!" Iruka cried out.

"Stuff it Iruka, both of you will be dead in a few minutes anyway. So what's wrong with telling him the truth? And why are you defending him? He did kill your parents after all." Mizuki said as he looked back down to Naruto and said, "Twelve years ago you attacked the village and our Yondaime used a jutsu to imprison you into a baby. The council should have killed you on the spot but they let your whore of a mother keep you even though the whole village wanted you dead. Don't know why she did it, but oh well."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he said, "Call me what you will…but never insult my mother!" Then with a poof Naruto was gone. Mizuki's eyes widened as Naruto vanished. Then seconds later the scroll poofed into Naruto, which quickly grabbed the antidote from Mizuki's vest. He then jumped back with a smirk.

"What the hell did you do you monster!" Mizuki demanded.

"It's actually quite simple really. All I did was create a Kage Bunshin and transformed myself into the scroll." Naruto said with a smirk.

"When did you have time to do that? And how do you even know Kage Bunshin!" Mizuki demanded.

"Again it's quite simple. Did you ever wonder why I was in the Forbidden Scroll room? You see earlier I was researching the rules of the Genin Exam seeing if there was a loop hole I could exploit. Which there was, even though all you have to do is perform a Bunshin; it doesn't state what kind. And since I could never get the normal one I found a substitute: the Kage Bunshin. As for when I did it; back in the alley I gave the scroll to Inari and henged it into a shirt for him to carry back home and to get help. Which should be here any time soon. But for hurting Iruka-sensei and insulting my mother I'm going to pay you back what you dealt a hundred fold!" Naruto then made some hand signs and cried, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Mizuki was shocked to find himself surrounded by Narutos.

"What the…" he said.

"Now it's payback time", he said. "Get him boys!" he cried.

Then in a tidal wave of orange and blue all the Narutos descend on Mizuki and began to pulverize him into a pulp. From his spot on the ground Iruka watched in on as all one hundred Naruto beat on Mizuki mercilessly for what seemed like an hour. But when Mizuki was beaten and unconscious all the Naruto save for one disappeared with a poof.

Once they were gone Naruto turned around and rushed over to Iruka and literally force fed him the antidote. After he swallowed the antidote Naruto asked, "Are you ok Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled and said, "I'm fine Naruto. Don't worry about me."

Naruto smiled but then he adverted his eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry for killing your parents."

Iruka grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Naruto look at me." Naruto looked up and saw Iruka giving a look, "You did not kill my parents, the Kyuubi did. And besides I heard Orochimaru used a jutsu to control the Kyuubi any way. But that's beside the point, your Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime and…" He then took off his hitai-ite and wrapped it around Naruto's head, "a ninja of Konohagakure not Sato."

Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes but he quickly wiped them away and bear hugged Iruka and said, "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Common Naruto lets go home," He said. Naruto nodded and the two got up and walked over to where Mizuki was unconscious.

Then out of nowhere a squad of ANBU appeared. "We have orders to take the traitor Mizuki into custody," said the lead ANBU who was wearing a Cat mask. He then looked at the condition that Mizuki was in and said, "You really did a number on him didn't you Iruka-san."

"Actually it was Naruto who did all the work," Iruka said with a smile as he put his hand on the boys shoulder.

If the ANBU was surprised he didn't show it. "Well then Naruto-san you truly are your father's son. I expect to be taking orders from you some time in the future," he said.

"Believe it!" Naruto said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Umm Naruto…" Iruka said.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

"Never say that again," he said.

There was silence for a few seconds before everyone, even the ANBU began to laugh. After they stopped the ANBU took off with Mizuki's unconscious body. "Well Naruto lets go home," Iruka said with a smile. Naruto nodded and the two headed off in the direction of the village. Little did the two know that two figures had watched the entire fight from a crystal ball inside the Hokage's office.

"He truly is Minato's son," Sarutobi said with a smile.

Kyu smiled too and said, "That he is." Then she headed for the door.

"Off so soon?" he asked.

"Yes, for tomorrow is going to be a long day. Tomorrow he learns the truth," she said as she opened the door and left leaving Sarutobi to his own devices.

(************)

The next day at the Academy everyone was nervous about the upcoming exam save for three people; Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru. First off Shino and Sasuke never show emotion and Shikamaru could really care less.

Sasuke stopped his brooding for a second and noticed that something was off. He quickly glanced around and noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "_Keh, he's probably planning a big entrance or something the Dobe,"_ he thought to himself.

As he thought this he began to think about his "friendship" with the blonde. The truth was they weren't friends, but they weren't really enemies' ether. More often than not they argued simple because they never saw eye to eye on most things. Naruto was more optimistic while Sasuke was pessimistic. But when you watch your brother murder your clan you tend to see the glass half empty as opposed to half full.

But time went on and Iruka showed up and started the first part of the Exam: the written portion. As Sasuke wrote down the answers to the painfully easy questions he thought to himself, "_This test is worthless. When you're a Shinobi you learn more on the battlefield or thr training ground than you do in a class room." _ Eventually the time was up and Iruka picked up the Exams.

Afterword while he graded them they had a quick lunch break but after that was the skill test. Sasuke watched from his seat as Iruka called them all into the next room one by one and administered the test. He watched as Shino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura passed. But when Iruka got to the Ns instead of calling Naruto he called Shikamaru' name.

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru grumbled something about m coming before r and he realized that Shikamaru was mumbling something about Naruto. Sasuke then thought, "_So I'm not the only one who realizes he's not here." _He then glanced around the room and noticed that Hinata had a worried look about her, "_Of course she would be worried; after all she's his biggest fan." _

Iruka continued and eventually called Sasuke for his test. He passed with flying colors of course, but that was to be expected. After him last person was called, which was Ino, and a few minutes after she was called the exam was over.

Iruka smiled and said, "Well Congratulations to all those of you who passed. To those who didn't I'm sorry you'll have to try again next year. For those of you who did pass, report back here at 8 AM on Monday for your team assignments. Any questions?" Iruka watched as Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Where's Naruto? I find it hard to believe that someone who wants to be the next Hokage would miss his Genin Exam. Also where's Mizuki-sensei?" He asked.

Iruka frowned and said, "What I'm about to tell you is going to be shocking. Last night Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll and desert the Village. Don't worry he was stopped by our newest ninja and is currently incarcerated in the ANBU holding cells."

"Newest Ninja, and who would that be?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

Iruka chucked and said, "Why Naruto of course."

The entire class was dead silent for a minute and all their jaws dropped upon hearing the news that Naruto had just stopped the traitor. "How'd he become a ninja if the exam was today Iruka-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see, last night Naruto tried to find a loop hole in the rules to exploit so he could pass the exam," Iruka said. "Why would he need a loop hole?" Shikamaru asked.

"The reason why is that no matter how hard he tried Naruto couldn't perform a Bunshin. SO he tried to find a way around that but only to discover that as long as the applicant preformed a Bunshin of any type he could passed. Naruto discovered of another Bunshin Jutsu, namely the Kage Bunshin and went out to master it." Iruka said.

"But isn't the Kage Bunshin a Kinjutsu because it divides a person's chakra into two?" Sakura asked.

"You're correct Sakura. Normally even the most seasoned Jonins can create a few due to that reason. But when Mizuki tried to steal the scroll Naruto preformed the Kage Bunshin and created about 100 clones and stopped Mizuki from escaping. During the fight Naruto also used the substitution and Henge jutsu as well and therefore passing the Exam," Iruka said.

"How the hell is that possible? How the hell can you not do a normal Bunshin but be able to create 100 Kage Bunshins?" Kiba asked.

"Its simple dog-breathe, Naruto has more chakra than average Genin," Sasuke said with a smirk as he took a jab at Kiba.

Kiba growled and was about to say something but Shikamaru said, "More like the average Jonin. But then again considering whom his parents are it's not surprising really."

"So his Dad was the Yondaime, big whoop. That doesn't mean he should be able to make that many," said Ino.

"But his Mom can," he replied.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina is considered to be the greatest master of the Kage Bunshin in the elemental nations. So if you think about it, it makes sense. Naruto must have inherited a large chakra reserve from his Mom. Which explains a lot if you think about it. The normal reason the Academy teaches the normal Bunshin is that Academy students don't have much chakra so you only need a bit to make it work. Naruto must have been born with more chakra as a baby that he developed Jonin level chakra reserves by the time he entered the Academy but since his control was terrible he couldn't perform a single Bunshin but can make so many Kage Bunshins," Sakura said as if she was reciting something from a text book.

"That's exactly right Sakura. And because of his unnaturally large reserves Naruto was able to defeat Mizuki and pass the Genin Exam without actually taking it. Any more questions that don't involve Naruto?" asked Iruka. No one rose their hand so he said, "Class dismissed."

Sasuke got up from his seat and put his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the classroom, ignoring Sakura and Ino's attempts to flirt with him. "_There's more to this story than Iruka-sensei is telling us,"_ he thought to himself as he walked home.

Naruto was a mystery to him in many ways. Sasuke knew that many of the villagers were overly nice to him because he was the last Uchiha and was often considered the future of the village. But that also could be applied to Naruto as well, his heritage was just as noble as the Uchihas considering his father was the Yondaime and his mother was the princess of the former Uzu no Kuni, but yet the villagers treated him with caution as if something bad might happen to them. Sasuke continued to walk to his apartment coming to the conclusion that more answers he found out about Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the more questions arose.

(**************)

Naruto was currently sitting in one of the chairs in Kyu's office waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. It had been a while since he had been down here and was currently looking at a photo of his family. It must had been taken after he was born because his Mom was in a hospital gown, he was wrapped up in a blue blanket and his Dad was still alive. As Naruto closely examined the photo he noticed something was off. It took him a few seconds before he noticed neither him nor his mother had their whisker marks.

Just as he began to think about it Kyu walked in and said, "Sorry about making you wait sweetie."

"Hey Okaa-san how come we don't have our trademark whisker marks on our cheeks in this picture with Otou-san? Were we in some freak accident or something?" he asked.

Kyu took a seat in her chair and took a deep breath and then blew it back out and said, "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is going to turn your whole world upside down. And before you ask yes it does have to do with why we have whisker marks and yes it also has do with what transpired last night." She then paused and said, "Naruto you need to know the truth about what happen on the day of your birth. But I want you to meet someone first." She then performed some hand signs and a Kage Bunshin minus the whisker marks of her appeared. "Naruto I want you to meet your mother Kushina."

Naruto blinked a few times and then said, "WHAT?"

"Let me explain Naruto-chan," Kushina said. "Twelve years ago a man by Uchiha Madara, Konoha's ultimate traitor, used a jutsu to control the Kyuubi and had her attack Konoha. Your father knew he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi so he sealed it away inside a new born baby, which was you if you hadn't already guessed." She then paused and said, "I was dying from birth complications so in a last ditch effort to protect you I made a deal with the Kyuubi. I offered my body as a vessel for her soul in exchange for raising and protecting you."

"So that means you're the Kyuubi?" he then pointed at Kyu.

"You are correct Naruto-chan. Your mother and I have been sharing the same body raising and protecting you for twelve years," Kyu said.

"SO let me get this straight; I have two Okaa-sans?" Naruto asked.

"At the moment you do, but not for long," Kushina said.

"What do you mean Kushina-Okaasan?" he asked.

"You see a while back we decided that having two souls in one body might be difficult at times so we decided that after we told you the truth we were going to fuse our souls into one soul. Half the soul being the Kyuubi the other Kushina, thus creating Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyushina, wife of the Yondaime and the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Kyu said.

"SO that's why you changed your name. Makes sense now. Actually the whole fox gimmick makes a lot of sense now too." He said. He then asked Kyu, "So if you're the Kyuubi, what does that make Kurama-ojisan and Jaeger-ojisan?"

"They're my younger brothers, meaning their Kitsune yokai too." Kyu said.

"I got another question. If Otou-san sealed Kyu-Okaasan into me but if you use Kushina-Okaasan's body as a time share, what's sealed inside me?" he asked.

"Nothing but a limitless supply of yoki chakra," Kushina said.

"So I'm a super ninja?"He asked.

Kyu shrugged and looked at Kushina who shrugged back. Kyu then said, "I guess… so yes you're a super ninja."

Naruto smiled and said, "AWESOME! I'm all ready so much better than the Teme! And I'll be Hokage in no time!"

Both Kyu and Kushina smiled as they watched their son jump up and down. To be honest they were both surprised that he was taking it as well as he was. But then again he was their Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja in the world.

"Any more questions?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah one more, so when you two become "Kyushina" it means I'll only have one Okaa-san right but she'll have both your memories right?" he asked.

"That's correct, anything else?" Kyu asked.

"That's it," Naruto said.

"Well then Ku-hime I guess it's time then," Kyu said.

"I guess so," Kushina said.

Naruto watched as both his moms began a very long set of hand signs then there was a flash of red chakra. Then when the flash died in place of Kyu and Kushina was Kyushina, who didn't look any different then Kyu did in Kushina's body. When Kyushina opened her eyes she didn't really feel all that different. But when she saw Naruto she felt as if her love for him had doubled. She smiled and walked over to Naruto and gave him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Naruto and the man you're becoming. You're my entire world. I love you so much," she said.

Naruto hugged her back and said, "I love you too Okaa-san even if you're part fox."

Both of them laughed at the little joke he had made. "How about we go get some Ichiraku Ramen in celebration of you becoming a Genin?" Kyushina asked.

"HELL YEAH! ICHIRAKU HERE I COME!" Naruto cried as he jumped up and dashed out the door.

Kyushina shook her head and said, "That's my Naruto-chan, he learns a demon was sealed inside him as a baby and then that said demon shared a body with his mother and he still gets way more excited about ramen. He's as big a knucklehead as his father was. He really is your son Minato." She then disappeared with a red flash to catch up with her son since he was already half way to Ichiraku's by then.

(*******)

The next two days were rather uneventful for Naruto which he thought was actually a good thing. With all the things he had learned about this week about himself, his mother and uncles it was nice just to wander aimlessly around the streets of Konoha. Eventually Naruto found himself walking about the front gate where he saw a woman who looked to be in her late fifties or sixties reading a map.

Figuring she was a tourist and him being the gentleman that he was he decided to go ask if she needed help finding her away around. As Naruto got closer he noticed that there was something oddly familiar about her. The woman was dressed in a red and silver kimono with a nine tailed fox on it and had long red hair with some grey streaks done up in a bun with some chop sticks.

"Um excuse me Obaa-san but are you looking for something?" he asked.

"It has been a while since I was last here in Konoha but so many things have changed since then. Anyway I'm here visiting my daughter Kyushina," she said as she continued to hide her face behind the map.

"That's funny my Okaa-san name's Kyushina," Naruto said.

The woman put down her map and looked at Naruto for a second and smiled. "You remind me of Minato-kun when he was just a boy Naruto-chan. And just as handsome too," she said as she pinched Naruto's cheek.

Naruto eyes widened and asked, "How do you know my name? And come you have whisker marks like I do and why do you look like an older version Okaa-san?" He asked this because the woman had whisker marks just like him and she did look like an older version of Kyushina.

The woman chuckled and said, "Well isn't it obvious? I'm your Obaa-san."

"But Okaa-san said Obaa-san died in Uzu…unless you're my "other" Obaa-san…" Naruto said.

The woman chuckled and said, "I guess the whisker gave it away huh? Allow my introduce myself my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Ryoko, Kyushina, Kurama and Jaeger's Okaa-san."

"Wow Obaa-san you look good for your age," Naruto said.

Ryoko chuckled and said, "Why thank you Naruto-chan, it's good to know that I still look good at 850 years old."

"So Obaa-san why are you here?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to his Grandmother.

"Well I was planning on staying with you guys for a few months or so while I write my new book," she said.

"You're a writer?" Naruto asked.

"Started when I was thirteen and been writing ever since. You don't know how many best sellers I've written over the centuries," she said.

"I got to ask you something really quick Obaa-san. How did you know I looked and reminded you of Otou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well back when Minato-kun was your age I visited Konoha, while I was traveling working on a book at the time. I was lost and he offered to show me around. He was very polite and well behaved," she said.

"Well that answers that question," Naruto said. He then got up from the bench and said, "Let's go see Okaa-san!"

Ryoko nodded and said, "Of course. Lead the way." Naruto smiled and showed Ryoko all the way to Kyu's office in the bottom of the Den.

Naruto barged into the office and said, "Hi Okaa-san!"

Kyushina didn't glance up from her paperwork and said, "I'm busy at the moment Naruto, go bug Kurama."

"You think the Empress of the Kitsune Empire could afford to put off her paperwork to talk to her only son. I seem to recall your father doing the same thing for you when you were a kit Kyushina-chan," Ryoko said with a smirk.

Kyu froze as she heard the sweet icy voice of her mother. She looked up and said, "Okaa-san! What are you doing here?"

"Does a mother need an excuse to see her children and grandchildren?"Ryoko said.

Kyu nodded and said, "Touché Okaa-san." She then turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto be a dear and take your Obaa-san's things to the guest room and fix it up."

Naruto who feeling very uneasy every since Ryoko and Kyu started their chat, jumped at the chance of bailing out of there. "Sure," he said. He then picked up the bags and said, "Later Okaa-san and Obaa-san!" he then dashed out the door and out of sight.

Ryoko sat down in one of the chairs and asked, "So how is everything?" Kyushina sighed and said, "To be honest this last week has been shit. We had a break in at one of our facilities, then the whole Mizuki ordeal and then having to tell Naruto the truth. Kami I need a vacation."

"So how'd he take it?" Ryoko asked.

"Surprisingly well actually; but then again that's Naruto for you. Always expect the unexpected with him," Kyu said.

"So Okaa-san other than checking up on me and the boys; why are you here? I thought you were enjoying the beaches in Uzu?" she asked.

"Well Kyushina-chan, while the beaches were nice but even with all the reconstruction going on it was getting kind of boring. So I decided it was time to write a new book," she said.

Kyushina nodded and lit up one of her cigars. After breathing out the smoke she asked, "I see, so what story are you going to bless the world with now Okaa-san?"

"Stories actually my dear; I'm writing an anthology about Konoha. It's going to be about some of the major characters in the village's history. I've already finished the chapter about the Senju brothers and the Sannin. And right now I'm currently working the hardest chapters of the story, which is why I'm here to do research for it," Ryoko said.

"And what part would that be?" Kyushina asked.

"Why Minato-kun's story of course. For a man they consider to be the greatest Hokage there ever was there isn't a whole lot out there about him. Even in Konoha's history books," Ryoko said.

"So you came to interview me, since I'm one of the few people who truly knew him." Kyushina said.

"Naturally; Jiraiya-kun and I have been in contact talking about Minato-kun's Genin days. But I need to know what he was like from the woman he loved," Ryoko said.

"Well it's a little late to ask Kushina that," Kyushina said.

Ryoko chuckled and said, "You forget my dear that you are Kyushina now. So her memories and feelings are your memories and feelings too." "I take Kurama told you about the fusion?" Kyushina asked.

"Unlike you and Jaeger; Kurama actually keeps in touch with his Okaa-san. So yes he did tell me." Ryoko then pulled out a note bad and pen and asked, "So when did you know you were in love with him?"

Kyushina closed her eyes and began to separate her two sets of memories and was surprised at how easily she remembered when she fell in love with Minato. After a moment or two she said, "It was love at first sight, though neither of us knew at the time."

Ryoko began to write some things down and said, "Good. We'll finish this later since I know you're busy with work."

"Actually I was about to go visit the Hokage to talk to him about Naruto's Genin team placement. You can come along if you wish," She said.

"That would be lovely," Ryoko said. With that said the two vixens got up from their seats and left Kyushina's office and headed off to the Hokage Mansion.

(*************)

Sarutobi was smoking his pipe as he looked over the proposed Genin teams. It was relatively easy to make teams this year, but there were a few snags in the process. The biggest snag was how to place Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had graduated as this year's Rookie of the Year with the best grades overall, while Naruto was…well Naruto. Being completely unpredictable his scores were all over the place, but his defeat of Mizuki defiantly proved that he was over all the best at combat. Now normally they tried to evenly place the students so that the teams were balanced. Meaning the two would be on different teams but since there was only one Jonin capable of teaching them what they needed to know they had to be on his team. That Jonin was of course Hatake Kakashi. Although if they were on the same team they would push each other to get better and that was always good.

As Sarutobi continued to ponder the door opened and Kyushina and Ryoko entered the room. Sarutobi looked up and said, "Ah Kyushina, what a pleasant surprise."

Kyushina smiled, "Good to see you to Sarutobi. Also allow me to introduce my Okaa-san, Ryoko, she's going to be staying at the compound for a while."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sarutobi-kun," Ryoko said.

Sarutobi looked puzzled for a second before it dawned on him who she was. "Indeed it has been Ryoko-san. So Kyushina is this a business or pleasure visit?" he asked.

"Business I'm afraid. I'm here to talk about Naruto's Genin team," she said. She then paused and said, "Naturally I'm going to assume that both Sasuke and Hinata are on his team and their Sensei is Kakashi."

"Well I was intending to put Hinata with Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi would be their Sensei. Why?" He asked.

"I need for you to not put Hinata on Naruto's team," she said.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this; he had figured that she would have wanted Hinata to be on Naruto's team. "Might I ask why?" he asked.

"Hinata is a shy girl with not that much confidence. But when she's around Naruto she tries hard to impress him as well as depends on him a lot. She needs to learn self reliance and needs to learn that Naruto won't always be there to cheer her on or save her." She said. She then quickly snaked the team list from the desk and looked over it very quickly. "Have her trade spots with Haruno's daughter, Sakura." She said.

"I placed Sakura on Kurenai's team because she has great chakra control and scored the highest on the written exam meaning she would be a great genjutsu user," Sarutobi said. "Or she could be a great med nin. And if Naruto and Sasuke are going to be on the same team they're going to need someone to patch them up after missions and sparring. Plus I'm sure Kakashi could convince Rin-chan into giving her some lessons in medicine. Also add to the fact that being on the same team with Sasuke and Naruto it would be balanced. Both Sasuke and Sakura are very intelligent while Sasuke and Naruto are strong fighters. It balances out," Kyushina said with a smile.

Sarutobi looked at her and then slowly nodded in agreement. "I see your point. And it is a good one. All right then Hyuga Hinata will be moved to Team 8 under Kurenai while Haruno Sakura will be moved to Team 7 under Kakashi. Is there anything else?"

Kyushina smiled and said, "That's it. Talk to you later." She then turned around and exited the office. Kyoko gave a slight nod and followed her daughter out of the room.

Sarutobi shook his head and said, "When she wants something she sure knows how to get it." He then took a drag on his pipe and began to re do the team formation paperwork.

(**************)

Before you knew it, it was Monday and Naruto dressed in his pants and sweatshirt, with his kunai holster strapped to his right leg, his tool pouch attached to his belt and his Hitai-ite tied proudly around his forehead walked with a spring in his step through the halls of the Academy in the direction of Iruka's class room. He was about twenty minutes early so no one was in the classroom, so Naruto swaggered to a seat leaned back and propped his feat on the desk.

A minute later the door opened up and Sasuke strolled in with his hands in pockets. He looked up and noticed that Naruto was already there. Sasuke deciding that if he sat next to Naruto his fan club would leave him alone when they showed up, he sat down next to Naruto and said, "So Dobe Iruka-sensei says you created a Hundred Kage Bunshin and beat Mizuki."

Naruto smirked and said, "Has Iruka-sensei ever lied to you before?"

Sasuke smirked back and said, "No but I know for a fact that there's more to the story than we were told. And I intend to find out the truth."

"You're more than welcome to try but I swear he told you everything," Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. That was the end of their conversation and the two sat in silence and watched as their classmates who passed the exam walked in and took their seats. Naruto was glad to see all his friends pass.

When Hinata walked in he waved and she walked up and said, "Congratulations…on passing…Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Hinata-chan. It's good to see you passed the too."

Hinata blushed and said softly, "I…hope…we end up on the same team."

"Me too, Hinata-chan, me too," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed even more and walked over to her seat and sat down. A few minutes later Iruka walked in and said, "Well I hope you all enjoyed your weekend and congratulations to all those who passed. I decided to mix things up a bit and start and the bottom and work up. So listen for your teams." Iruka then started calling out the various teams. "Ok Team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto snickered as he heard Ino complain about being with Choji and truth he actually felt sorry for the two because he knew for a fact that both Choji and Shikamaru could hold their own in a fight and that Ino would hold them back. "Ok Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka said.

Hinata who had been hoping that Naruto would be on her team was disappointed. "_To bad Naruto-kun isn't on my team, but I'll make a promise that I'll become strong so he will be proud of me,"_ she thought to herself.

"Ok Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said. Sakura let out a sigh but then Iruka said, "And Uchiha Sasuke." She then jumped up and shouted, "WAHOO. In your face Ino!" she then made a face at Ino who started grumble.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "At least we got the lesser of two evils." Sasuke snickered but was still annoyed than Sakura was on their team. Iruka continued on until everyone's name was called and said, "All right everyone your Jonin Sensei will be here to pick you up shortly. So just sit tight and relax. It's been an honor to teach you all and I know all of you will become great ninjas." With that said he left the room.

A few minutes after Iruka left various Jonin came in and picked up their teams. One of the first was Yuhi Kurenai. "I'm here for Team 8," she said. She then watched as Shino, Hinata and Kiba get up from their seats. "Follow me," She added then she left the room.

About ten minutes later Asuma walked in and said, "Team 10's with me so hurry up and lets go," As soon as he said this Choji, Shikamaru and Ino got up and walked out.

Time went by and eventually all that was left was Team 7. Naruto took a nap, Sakura brushed her hair, and Sasuke stared out the window to pass the time. When three hours had gone by Naruto sighed. "It's been three hours since Iruka-sensei left. It's obvious who our sensei is," Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"You know our sensei is?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's…," But before Naruto could say who it was there was a swirl of leaves in the middle of the classroom and who should appear but everyone's favorite mask wearing, porn reading Jonin: Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-niisan," Naruto finished.

Kakashi did his trademark eye smile and said, "Yo. Let's go up to the roof and chat." The he poofed away.

"That's Kakashi-niisan for you," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto how come you call him that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "Well Kakashi was on my Otou-san's Genin Team back in the day. Since his Otou-san died when he was young my Otou-san was kind of like a second father too him. So in turn he's kind of an older brother to me."

Both Sakura and Sasuke shrugged and followed Naruto up out of the room and up onto the roof where they found Kakashi waiting for them.

"Well since we're all here. Time for introductions," Kakashi said.

"Umm…what do you want us to say?" Sakura said.

"Hmm I don't know…your likes dislikes, dreams of the future and hobbies I guess," he said.

"Why don't you go first Sensei," Sakura said.

"All right then I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." He said with his one eyed smile. Naruto than began to chuckle at Kakashi's response as he knew that Kakashi's only hobby was reading Jiraiya's Ich Icha Paradise. "Well then why don't you go next Naruto."

"Well I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ichiraku Ramen, my family, friends, learning new jutsu and other stuff. I dislike the time it takes water to boil, snakes, pasty people with snake fetishes and a certain Uchiha who must not be named. My dream is to be more powerful than my Otou-san was and of course to be Hokage. My hobbies include gardening, training, hanging out and fishing," He said. Sakura glared at Naruto because she thought he was talking about Sasuke, but little did she know he was referring to an Uchiha with one eye and claimed to be a "good boy".

"You next Pinkie," Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like," she then glanced at Sasuke, "I hate," she then glanced over to Naruto, "My dream is too…" she then blushed as she glanced at Sasuke who rolled his eyes, "My hobbies include reading and sewing."

"I see," Kakashi said. He then turned to Sasuke and said, "What about you Emo-boy"

Sasuke's eyes twitched at his nickname and then said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Well each of you seem to posses your own unique personalities and I think that's cool. Adds for a more interesting team dynamic."

"So what next Kakashi-niisan?" Naruto asked.

"Well first off since I'm your sensei now you have to call me Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi said.

"Not happening," Naruto said.

"Moving on…tomorrow I want you guys all to report to training field #37 at 7:00 AM." Kakashi said. "What for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Part two of the Genin Exam," He said.

"WHAT!" Both Sakura and Naruto cried out.

"But didn't we just pass the Exam?" Naruto said. "Well you passed the test to be considered to be a Genin. Also just to give you a heads up this test has a 66% percent fail rate, so if you don't give it your all you'll fail." Kakashi got up from his seat and then he added, "Oh and just a little advice, don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke it up. See you tomorrow."

Then with a wave he vanished with a poof of smoke. Sasuke got up from his seat on the bench and said, "Well I have things to do. See you tomorrow." He then walked off.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran off after her crush leaving Naruto all alone of the roof. Following suit he too left the roof and headed for home.

(**************)

The next day came sooner than expected for Naruto so at 6:45 AM Naruto in full battle gear headed out of the Nami-Uzu compound with determined look. Inari yipped to get his master attention. "All right Inari. We've come too far to just trip at the finish line. Let's do it!" He then rushed off in the direction of the training fields with Inari right behind him.

From her window on the third floor dressed in a crimson red robe drinking a cup of tea Kyushina watched as her son ran off to pursue his destiny. She knew he would pass even if the infamous Bell Test waited for him. She smiled as the last twelve years went by in her mind and how for her they had been the happiest times of her life. She began to think what history would have to say about the choice Kushina made that fateful night twelve years ago. She figured that some would say that she was doing what any mother would do to protect her child or maybe some would say she made a deal with the devil. But the truth of the matter was, she didn't care one bit what the future said about her. As much as she loved to dream about the future and what could happen; as an Empress and as a Mother she had to live in the here and now. She then turned away from the window and headed to her closet to get dressed for a long day at the office. After all an Empire dosent run itself you know.

(*****************)

Well folks there you go. The fourth and final chapter of Deal with the Devil; it's been a long trip and I want to thank everyone who has waited patiently for this chapter. I hope the whole Kyushina thing isn't as confusing as it sounds. At the begging Kyu was the main personality in the body with Kushina usually sitting in the wings but know they truly are one being. So if I made it seem like there were two personalities after the merger of the two I'm sorry.

Also hopefully within a week of posting this I'll start working on the first sequel. Still haven't thought of a title for it yet so if you have any suggestions send me them. Also when I do post the sequel I will post an Author's Note chapter to give you guys the details.

Once again I want to thank you guys for waiting patiently and taking the time to read this story. It means a lot to me and I hope you will read the sequel and then its sequel and then its sequel and so on. So until next time when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura tackle the Bell Test; Ja Ne!

PS: for any of those who care this chapter is 27 word document pages long! That's got to be a record for me.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: The Sequel to Deal with the Devil has been Posted! Its entitled Naruto: Rise of the Kitsune Emperor! Go and read it!


End file.
